Change
by girlslittleconfessions
Summary: A story about two close siblings who are very dear and sweet to one another. What would happen if one falls inlove? Of course, someone will become protective. Only in this story, his jealousy reached to the point where 1 has has to choose: boy or brother.
1. The Rookie

**Hey Fanfiction readers! It's girlslittleconfessions here. This is my second story and I hope you enjoy reading it. Remember! I don't own twilight or any of its characters. All praises must go to the awesome Stephenie Meyer. That's all folks. **

_**Prologue**_

Change is inevitable yet crucial. It was one of life's critical circumstances where you just have to go through and be done with it. Some people make the most out of it. Putting there past lives behind and making a fresh start. But for some, it's just a lame excuse to cover up his or her lies and just make another person and start to hide out from behind its shadow. Changes can lead to a lot of things. Some are fairly beneficial. Some are just plain stupid. I came back here to explore my options, find out who I really am and to clear things up in my mind. I have just been so crazy and insane lately after I lost my mom but I know that if she was still breathing, she wouldn't want this for me. She would really be angry and start taking back my phone and other crappy privileges.

Hey there. My name's Isabella but through my whole story, you would probably know me as Bella. If you're gonna read my article, you should at least know some things about me. For starters, I'm a blusher. I blush a lot even in unnecessary situations. Next, I have the habit of biting any part of my lip in an event that requires decision-making and if I know I'm losing. Lastly, I'm a sucker for lollipops. The sucking makes me concentrate.

_**Chapter One: The Rookie**_

_Wake up you brown-headed freakshow! Why are you still in bed? Are you insane? Do you want to commit social suicide during your first day of school? Wake the hell up!_

"Fine. I will. Jeez!" I said and opened my eyes. "Gosh am I annoying."

"You can say that again." My brother lifted both off his eyebrows and I stuck my tongue out.

"Good Morning Alex." I sighed and stood up. "How come you always wake up first when you're the one who's always playing video games up until 2am?"

My brother grabbed me and covered my mouth. "Shh! If dad finds out about that, we'll both be getting into trouble."

"We?" I cleared. "Don't you mean 'you'?"

"There must be a reason why you knew that I was still up at that time, mustn't there?" He grinned and scratched my head in annoyance.

"Leave me alone, please?" I said and pushed him out of my room. "Bye."

I slammed the door shut and cleared my head first before I went to shower. Stress is a hard emotion to detach from my body so I took a long time in the bath. I hated the thought of introducing myself to someone and just be all giddy when inside, you felt like crap. After a few minutes, I got out and prepared my clothes. It was a typical Forks weather so I wore my white hooded long-sleeves and a pair of skinny jeans. I heard Alex's footsteps on the stairs so I dashed to grab my converse and tied it in nice and tight.

"Isabella Marie Sw—"

"Yes?" I grinned as I opened my door. "Did you forget something dear brother?"

"I appreciate the sarcasm." He laughed and I joined in as I locked my room. "C'mon."

We had a nice drive down the road. Charlie and Alex waved to their new friends while I sat and listened to the songs on my Ipod. It was frustrating to know that I grew up here yet I don't have the slightest clue on who is who in this town.

"We're here." Alex showed a huge smile and I kissed Charlie before getting out of the truck. "Wow. The school surely changed."

"Yeah." I expressed and followed Alex as he walked down the hall. Bulletin boards were utterly full, too full that other posts were just stapled by the walls. "Alex, where are we going?"

"I'm going to grab your schedule at the principal's office and show you your first room. I'll be highlighting all the best routes for you to take if you get lost and if ever something bad happens, give me a call, alright?" Alex looked straight at me and I nodded obediently. "That's my baby girl. Okay, give me the shake."

I smiled and we did our secret handshake in front of the principal's office. We entered the room and papers were literally flying everywhere. Phones were ringing endlessly and the poor woman who was behind the desk was having a serious case of disorganization.

"Hello Alex." She waved at us and his eyes bulged in shock when she took me in. "I'm betting you must be Isabella."

"Bella." Alex and I said in unison and we both laughed. "Just call me Bella, miss, uhm, Ms. Terry."

"Oh sure, Bella." She nodded and gave me all my things. "Here are your things and documents. Have a nice day, sweetheart."

The school bell suddenly rang. Alex and I had to run because his room is across the building and he hasn't even shown me my first room yet. He dropped me off by the door and kissed me goodbye before leaving. I sighed as I stared at him and slowly went inside.

"Good Morning, Class." Someone yelled and I knew it was our professor. The students murmured in their reply and I looked down to secretly laugh. "You must be Isabella."

"Bella." I said automatically and froze. I looked up and saw the teacher and the others looking at me. "Please c-call me Bella."

"Alright." The teacher smiled at me. "I'm Professor Garp."

I nodded once and bit my lip. The thought of the saying 'if looks could kill' was starting to sink in my head already. I'm not really a big fan of attention yet somehow, I always get them. The reasons? It's either I'm being clumsy or it's because I'm the chief's daughter. Everyone here knows each other and so they probably know Charlie's good acts as a chief police of their small town. I know I should be proud and I am, but sometimes, I just want to feel invisible.

"Bella." Someone called me quietly from behind. I turned my head and saw a blonde girl smiling at me. I smiled back in response and looked back at the board. The first three periods passed by and I went out to look for Alex so we could eat lunch together. I was looking down when suddenly, I heard someone yelling my name and as I looked up, a large man was falling in front of me. I froze and both of us fell down on the floor. My books were scattered and I got a bleeding cut on my elbow. I didn't mind it and looked at the guy.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked him and he stood up immediately.

"Watch where you're going!" he practically yelled at me and everyone was staring us.

I snorted in response and gathered my books. "No, you watch where you're going. Isn't football an outdoor game? Why are you playing it inside? And besides, you were the one who was running backwards. Yet here I am, bruised, bleeding and I didn't mind it because I was sorry for bumping into you when in reality, it's your entire fault."

His green eyes grew round and for a second, all of us are quiet. I sighed and looked at him. "I'm sorry Mister. I shouldn't have said that."

"Where is she?" I heard my brother's voice as he made his way to me. "Oh shit. You're bleeding, Bells."

"I know." I smiled at Alex and his gaze turned to the guy. I grabbed his arm and calmed him down. "Alex it's okay. I already…forgave him."

He looked at the guy one last time and turned as we walked silently to the clinic. Half-way through, he carried me in his arms. I giggled and smacked his shoulders playfully. "This is unnecessary."

"It makes me feel secure." He huffed and I nodded in understanding. "Dad's gonna pick us up early today. Do you have any plans?"

I shook my head and he smiled. "Okay."

The day passed by in a blur and I was desperate to leave the school. Ever since that incident, I knew I already gained myself a title. I don't know what it was and I have no plans of knowing it. I went my way to the open court and sat by the bleachers. Alex was a great basketball player and for that, I adore him to bits. As he made a three-point shot, he looked at my direction and waved. The coach blew his whistle indicating that the practices are over and he jogged his way to me.

"Hey Bells. Feeling good?" he asked while hugging me.

"Eew. Sweat. Alex!" I glared at him for a second and laughed. "Gotcha! Yeah. I'm okay."

"Did Cullen bother you again?" he asked me as I wiped his sweat off his hair.

"Cullen?" I cocked my head in confusion. "Was he the guy who bumped into me?"

"Yes." He drank his energy drink and stood up. "Well? Did he?"

"No. Of course not." I said and smiled to myself. "I don't think he'll ever talk to me after what I said."

"I trust you on that." He held my waist and I held his. We walked towards the school parking lot and sure enough, my dad and his cruiser, were waiting for us. I gave my dad a hug and so did Alex.

"Did you have a nice day, Bells?" Charlie asked me and eyed my elbow. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Some dude bumped into her." Alex said grumpily and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry guys." I muttered. "I'm fine. Really."

"Okay." My dad started the engine and had a good drive home. "Just be careful next time, 'kay?"

"Sure dad." I looked out the window and allowed my thoughts to drift. The sky was gloomy and it seemed like the sky is cooperating with my emotions. It was sad and is clearly in need of a change but it was Forks after all. It will surely never change.

**So? What did you think? Was it too much?**

**Reviews please. I have the other chapter saved in my computer and I would appreciate if you tell me if it sucks or if it's worth the read. **


	2. Forgive Me

**Remember cuties! I do not own twilight or any of its characters except for Alexander (Alex) Swan. All praises are directed straight to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter Two: Forgive Me**_

The next day, I woke up with a dizzying jolt not because of a nightmare but because of my painful 2-inch cut by the elbow. It felt like it's burning. I closed my eyes and prayed that the pain would at least lessen. I really hate taking showers with a swollen bruise because the pain seems to worsen. Darn that Cullen.

_Ugh! Stupid football jock. _

I yanked my towel off the rotating chair by my computer table and went at the bathroom. I was too annoyed to take my usual long bath so I got out dripping wet and my eyes squinted in pain. If there was no one in this house, I would have probably screamed that my hands were burning.

_Crap! If that Cullen guy comes near me, I swear I would rip his arm off!_

"Bells?" I heard Alex's muffled voice by the door. "Are you alright? I can hear some slamming and banging downstairs."

"That was nothing, Alex." I said while looking at my closet. I decided to wear something that wouldn't keep my bruise covered so I went for a white button-up polo shirt that was hugging my slender body and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Bella, I want to talk to you." I sighed and opened the door.

"Come in."

He went inside my room and eyed me for a moment. "You look good today."

"Thanks." I muttered. I grabbed my towel and my pajamas and threw them in the hamper. I grabbed a new towel by the drawer and laid it in my bed. "Let's go."

"You're in pain." He whispered and grabbed my arm. "It hurts, isn't it?"

"Where's my converse?" I stalled. "Oh. There it is."

I wore my high-cut C's and got out of the room. "Isabella. Answer me."

"If I told you, would you leave me alone?" He gasped and I regretted saying it. He looked away from me and I walked towards him slowly. I sighed loudly and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to say that."

He smiled softly and tightened his grip on my hand. I knew I couldn't bear the pain any longer so tears started dropping and I could hear myself sob. I hate having cuts and bruises because I'm a cry baby. I cry all the time. That's the only reason why Alex can't leave my side. The only reason why he's always taking care of me although I knew I'm old enough to take care of myself.

"This sucks." I said and sniffed as he patted my shoulders. He grabbed something in his back pocket and showed me two Chupa-Chups.

"Would you want some?" he asked me and wiped a teardrop with his thumb. "That was a dumb question. I know you want one. Here, take the new flavor."

"Their new flavor is bubble gum?" I made a face and handed it to him. "I'll stick with my Cola flavor."

He laughed and placed his arm around my shoulder as we went downstairs with sticks of lollipop sticking out from our mouths. We decided that lollipops are good enough for a breakfast meal—though Charlie disapproved of it 100%— so we went to school.

While we were on the road, I asked Alex some random things just to get me and him entertained but then it started to become a bit personal.

"How did you know I wasn't okay?" I asked him and pretended to not listen and looked outside the window.

"You didn't blush like you normally would when someone compliments you."

Oh. So that's why he knew. I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm in pain although I'm hoping there won't be a next time. I just love my brother. He can always tell what I'm feeling through my habits.

"Ever considered dating while I was gone? Did you go out for a date?" I asked him.

"Let's just say I never got intimate with someone." He laughed huskily and I pouted. I was keeping him from having a relationship. I'm keeping him from having a fun life. I'm keeping him for myself.

"Alex, I can take care of myself. Please. Let loose." I got so exasperated. "If you don't, I'll feel that it's all my fault and then I will become depressed, and then I will be at the hospital 24/7, and then I will die at an early age. Do you want that?"

"Bells—" He was about to argue with him when I placed my hand on my ears and sang the song he hated the most.

_Too much love will kill you if you can't make up your mind…_I sang louder and louder.

"I'm not gonna stop 'til you promise me you'll have fun with your life from now on."

"Okay, I promise." He yelled and I laughed in satisfaction.

"My singing was good wasn't it?"

"Shut up, Bells." We continued laughing until we reached the school premises.

-OoO-

"William Shakespeare is one of the aspiring literary authors in ancient times. He produced many works varying from Comedy to Tragedy. He became legend because of his famous work, Hamlet & the unforgettable Romeo and Juliet." Our professor, Mrs. Watkins droned on and on about the biography of Shakespeare and since I was on an Advance Placement Program back at Florida, I knew all about it.

"Psst." I cocked my head to the side and shook my head. I was probably just hallucinating. "Psst."

"Ms. Swan!" I literally jumped up and froze as our professor glared at me. "Are you listening?"

I nodded and smiled at her. "Really? Then would you mind telling me what the conflict on his writing was about? The one I said earlier."

I gulped and everyone turned their chairs and looked at me. They were all anticipating my answer and I could see it in their eyes that they were talking in their head saying 'She's dumb. She'll never answer that question.'.

"Over the centuries there has been much speculation surrounding various aspects of Shakespeare's life including his religious affiliation, sexual orientation, sources for collaborations, authorship of and chronology of the plays and sonnets. Many of the dates of play performances, when they were written, adapted or revised and printed are imprecise and so it was difficult for him at that time." I exhaled and bit my lip. The teacher gaped and stared at me for a couple of seconds before gathering her thoughts.

"Very well said, Ms. Swan." I sat down and allowed my hair to cover my face. The bell rang and I felt relieved. As I was hastily grabbing my book, one novel that I was currently reading dropped from my desk. I bended to pick it up but someone beat me to it.

"Thanks." I murmured and looked at the guy. I nearly fell of my seat at that point. It was Cullen with his green eyes piercing through my brown orbs. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize formally." I stood up and walked away from him. "Please. Forgive me."

"You were already forgiven yesterday." I didn't stop from my tracks and so he followed me. I was getting a bit overwhelmed by his presence and so I went by the girl's restroom. I stayed there for 10 minutes and as I got out, I slammed on his chest.

"Leave me alone."

"No." he said sternly. "For your information, I skipped football practice just to see you and I almost got detention because I hid behind some drawers at the back of your classroom. Students here couldn't cut class. But you made me."

I blushed on the thought and stared at him. "W-Why?"

"Why what?" his voice became cautious and I sighed.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked and his facial expression softened. I never noticed how good the school's quarterback looks. His face was white yet there was a hint of redness to it. His lips were full and pink. His hair was tousled and shiny when light hits it and he was very tall but the best feature was his eyes. It was a soft green and it was very mysterious to look at.

"I wanted to." He scratched his head and showed a crooked smile that made me gasp. "I'm not really that mean. I _am_ ballsy but I'm never the hater one."

I nodded and walked slowly. He kept up with my pace and I was glad he was willing to keep talking to me. "Then why did you sound mean yesterday?"

"I—I really don't know." He shook his head and I smiled. We went by the farthest side of the school where there were tress and flowers everywhere. I somehow discovered it while I was taking my free-time strolls yesterday.

"Earlier today, I promised myself that I would break your arm if I see you." I laughed at the thought and placed my bag on the ground. "The pain was excruciating."

"I'm really sorry. I thought you were okay so I didn't ask."

I snorted and stretched my hands to catch a falling leaf. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Then thank you for the chance. You know you're the first girl ever who made me cut football practice." Another leaf fell and this time, it fell on his hands.

"What an honor." I giggled and rolled my eyes. Am I flirting with this guy? Seriously? Jeez. I wonder how stupid I must look.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

I held out my phone and looked at the Caller ID. It was Alex. "Hey Alex."

"Where are you, Bells? Why aren't you here by the bleachers yet?" he asked me in a worried tone. I covered my mouth and grabbed my bag.

_Shoot! He's gonna kill me if he found out that I was talking to the guy he was fuming about. Oh gosh._

"I'm on my way there." I said and snapped the phone shut.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Cullen asked me and I turned to look at him one more time.

"My brother's waiting for me." I said and ran again. "Nice meeting you, Cullen!"

"Call me Edward." He yelled his name pretty loud which made all the cheerleaders turn and basically looked for him like they were having a treasure hunt.

_Edward. What a nice name. Edward Cullen. _I thought to myself.

**What do you think? I know. It's a bit boring. x) **

**I promise that I'll make it up to you on the next chapter. **

**Keep your highly respected reviews coming! **

**More reviews mean more love for Edward, Bella, Stephenie and me! :)**


	3. Who Are You?

**Hello guys! Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate it!**

**Always remember! I don't own twilight or any of its characters except for Alex. **

**All praises are for the genius novelist Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter Three: Who are you?**_

I whistled in the tune of my favorite song as I opened my computer. It was time for one of my mom's ridiculous emails. The thought of her using a computer never fails to make me smile and sometimes laugh. She was the one whom you could describe as a 'techie-repellant'. She just literally repels technology. My brother suddenly busted into my room with a cup of hot cocoa in his hand.

"Charlie's specialty." He smiled as I greedily took it from him. His smile abruptly faded when he stared at my computer. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm checking mom's emails." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Why?"

"Bella…" Sadness was tinted in his face and I realized the problem. Mom's dead. I would never receive her emails anymore. I could never see her comical letter anymore. I will never see _her_ again.

"Right." I whispered and walked to my bed. "I forgot."

"I forget too." He said and sat next to me. "All the time."

"Let's not talk about this anymore." I smiled at him weakly. He nodded and messed my hair as if to say he was proud of me for being strong. He got out of my room and I was about to shut the computer down when something popped up on my screen.

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Hey. It's me, Edward.**_

I smiled and blushed. How did he find my email address? I hesitated at first but then my mind ruled over my entire body and the next thing I knew, I was already typing in my reply at 'EdwardtheQuarterback'.

**CallMeBella: **_**Hi.**_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Was your brother mad at you for being late?**_

**CallMeBella: **_**No. He seldom gets angry at me. ;)**_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**oh. I see. That's good.**_

I placed my hands down and thought of something for a small talk but unfortunately, I thought of nothing. I realized that if a guy is interested in talking to you, he'll do the thinking. I waited and then…

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Are you busy? **_

**CallMeBella: **_**Nope. The guys in this house prefer to do the work. ;)**_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Really? That's interesting.**_

I laughed at what he typed in and stood up quietly so I could lock my room in case Alex bounds in and see what I'm doing. I was planning on telling him about me and Edward's sudden communication as soon as his anger for Edward flares out.

**CallMeBella: **_**Interesting? Ha! You find that interesting? Are you serious?**_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Unsurprisingly, yes. You are one mysterious girl after all. :D**_

**CallMeBella: **_**Oh. How about you? How's your life like?**_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Unpredictable I guess. I'm always busy and to be honest, I don't like my life. It's not me.**_

**CallMeBella: **_**Not you? How come?**_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**My dad. He's always telling me what to do, when to do it and **__**how to do it. He's taking over my whole life!**_

**CallMeBella: **_**Hey. Your dad just wants the best for you. Most fathers do.**_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Yeah. I know that. But I'm just not happy. I don't know. **_

**CallMeBella: **_**Try talking to your dad about it. I'll bet he'll listen to you.**_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Hey, can I ask you a favor? **_

**CallMeBella: **_**It depends. What is it? XD**_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Well, I'm having a rough time with English Literary and I have this upcoming test so I really need help. Mrs. Watkins said that if I didn't pass, the school board will kick me off the team and my chance of winning the championship will go down the drain. :( I know you're good at the subject since you were able to answer that Shakespeare crap earlier. **_

**CallMeBella: **_**Harsh. Okay. When will we start studying? O_o**_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Tomorrow? The coach said I can do home practice for the mean time.**_

**CallMeBella: **_**Alex will be upset about this but, okay. Haha! :) **_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Thanks. I owe you one. **_

**CallMeBella: **_**Sure you do. Haha! :p**_

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Hey, I forgot to ask. Who are you?**_

I sighed at his question and hesitated to answer. I'm not sure if I should tell him. I know we're becoming friends and all but I'm not really comfortable with him. Yet. I don't usually tell people my name unless I've known him or her for a long time. I just feel safe when I do that.

_C'mon Bella. Put your game face on. There's no harm in telling him. You know you want to. I know you too well._

I stared at the blinking cursor and bit my lip. Then suddenly I thought of something.

**CallMeBella: - :P**

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**Huh? What does that mean?**_

**CallMeBella: **_**It's for me to know and you to find out. Think about it, Mr. Cullen.**_

Someone knocked on the door and I got so shocked that I literally fell off the chair and landed on the floor with a loud 'thump'. I rubbed my butt and my heart started to pound.

"Bells? Are you alright? What was that?" Alex asked me.

"Yes. I-I'm fine." I stammered and went over to look at the computer screen.

**EdwardtheQuarterback: **_**I will. Jeez. You're so mysterious. :)**_

I blushed at what he said and Alex knocked harder on my door. "Bella."

**CallMeBella: **_**Thanks. Haha! Got to go. Brother's here. See you tomorrow. ;)**_

I signed out from skype and yanked the wires out from its socket. My computer gave a scary wheeze and I unlocked my door. Alex's eyes were blank as I stared at it. He cleared his throat and lifted his eyebrows to me and placed both his hands on his hips. He looked ridiculous and a snort escaped from my mouth. His head snapped and tackled me suddenly. We both laughed all night long until we fell asleep at my room.

-OoO-

I felt a warm breeze caress my skin the next day. I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and when I did, I saw the most beautiful rays shine through my window. In a hurry to catch the breathtaking scenery, I ran over my shoes and tripped but I stood up almost immediately. I have never seen sunlight here in Forks. Well, I have, but it was covered by the clouds. Today, it was different. The sky looked happy under my eyes and this got me motivated. I took my bath and wore a knee-length baby blue dress that has a 1-inch lace strap and a lace hemming at the end. I looked good in it and I paired it up with my white doll shoes that Alex bought me a year ago.

"Bells, time to get going!" Charlie yelled from downstairs and so I grabbed my white sling bag and locked the room. "You ready?"

I nodded and before I could even walk past the door, Alex shoved me a mouthful of crab cake. I bit it hesitantly and glared at him. "You don't have to do that."

"From now on, you can't leave the house without eating breakfast." He decided. "It will make you sick and super thin."

"C'mon guys." Charlie said as he slid inside. "You argue like everything in the world depended on it."

"Technically, my world depends on Bella." My brother smiled and I nudged him in the gut lightly. I had to admit. I felt good when he said that.

Once we entered the gates, my eyes started to scan the students' faces. I shook my head and lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

_What was I doing? Was I just searching for Edward Cullen? I shouldn't. I wouldn't. I am not supposed to fall in love with him. We are just good friends. This is stupid. He's the school's famous quarterback. He cannot get any distractions right now. Shit. What distractions? There are no distractions. Gaah! _

I sighed loudly for Charlie and Alex to hear. They both looked at me by the rearview mirror and I faked a smile in response. This was no good. I cannot be in love with him. This is… _illegal_. Crap. What am I thinking? Jeez.

_Concentrate Bella! Concentrate!_

I tucked a loose hair under my ear and bit my lip. The situation was making me insane. I didn't like the feeling of it. It feels different.

"We're here, Bells." Alex got out and so did I. "See you later?"

"Uhm, about that…" I looked down. "I promised someone I'd help him study."

"Him?" Alex asked and I gasped quietly. "Who are you studying with?"

"Hey Alexander!" someone yelled my brother's name and both of us turned to see who it was. By his tall frame, dark complexion and long hair, I was sure it was Jacob Black. Jacob is one of my brother's closest friends since he was one of the guys who helped him rescue me when I accidentally fell at a 2-meter cliff just around the borders of the Quileute reservation.

"What up, Jake?" He asked him.

"Coach wants to talk to us now!" he yelled. "Hello Bella!"

"Hey Jake!" I yelled back and beamed at him. "Go Alex. Your team needs you."

"Nice stalling sister." He said sarcastically. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah. Sure." I smiled at him and he kissed me goodbye. As soon as he was out of sight, I dashed to my locker, threw my things inside and made my way to my first subject: English Literary. I have to listen intently for this subject. He was depending on me.

_Oh shut up Bella. You sound stupid. _I thought and a smile played between my lips.

**How was it? Was it interesting? Was it boring? Was it too plain Jane?**

**Tell me! Haha! :) I would appreciate it if you reviewed my story.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	4. New Connection

**Reading Time! :)**

**How are you guys? Here's Chapter 4 of my story.**

**Hope you find it enjoying! **

**Remember! I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!**

**Just the overprotective brother, Alex.**

_**Chapter Four: New Connection**_

I went by the restroom and looked at my reflection at the mirror. I combed my fingers through my hair and it flowed out beautifully from my crown to my nape. I smiled and went out. I could see my fellow students filing in to the room 2 meters from here. By the time I got by the door, the bell rang.

_So much for free-time chat. Bummer. _I thought to myself and frowned._ Oh my God. What are you thinking? Okay Bella, snap out of it. You are not going to let yourself drool over Mr. Edward, okay? Please. No more unusual trances and daydreaming. _

I nodded and walked towards my seat. I placed my books down and exhaled quietly.

Honestly, I know I'm going insane. Not because of Edward himself but because of how I think and act when he's the topic of my illusion. I don't know what to do. I think I'm really falling for him. There's something that bugs me though. I feel that deep down inside, there's something in him that he's not showing me or anyone else. I don't know if I'm just being paranoid or what. I just feel it because what he did during the accident was beyond him. He himself clarified that he's not the hater type. So who is he?

"Bella?" someone called me. It was Jessica. I smiled at her and she passed me a crumpled note. I flipped it open and it said:

_Do you want to eat lunch together? ~J_

I pouted and wrote down on it. I allowed my hair to make a screen so that Mrs. Watkins won't be able to see me.

_Can't. I'll be eating with my brother. But you can join us if you want to. ~B_

I placed the paper on her desk and seconds later, I could hear her scribbling. She slid it down the table and I quickly grabbed it.

_Is it okay? I mean aren't this your brother and sister bonding? ~J_

I smiled and turned around. I gave her two thumbs up and mouthed 'it's okay'. She nodded and giggled as I turned my head to the board. The time flew as always and made me long for the day to end.

-OoO-

At lunch, Jessica and I walked to the cafeteria. It was awkwardly silent since we barely know each other. I waved at some of the familiar faces passing by and we stopped on an empty table.

"What do you went Bella? It's all on me." She said and smiled widely at me.

"No. It's okay." I said. "Alex will be the one who'll be buying me my food, Jess."

"Oh. Okay." She nodded and stood to buy her food. I looked around and I saw Edward by the athletes' table with his friends. I glanced at him then looked away almost too soon. My brother was already walking towards the table I was in.

"Hey Bells." He kissed my forehead and sighed. "I'm tired. So? How were your classes?"

"Bearable." I laughed as Jessica placed his food tray on the table. "Oh, Alex. Jessica will be eating with us today."

"Sure." He smiled at her and they introduced themselves to each other. As they talked and talked, I started to feel a bit sleepy. Since it was my free time, I decided to stay by my paradise and sleep there for a while. I guess nobody could catch me there.

"I have to go." I whispered at Alex's ear. "I have to run Jess."

"Where are you going, Bells?" he asked me. "How about your lunch?"

"I'm full." I ignored his first question and fleeted out of the hall and unto my haven. I got so excited that I practically ran and busted through every door that I walk to. When I reached the garden, I sighed. As always, it took my breath away. It was beautiful and serene. I could never get used to this place.

"You dropped this." Someone said softly. The first thing my eye caught was my white wristlet my mother gave me. My eyes grew round and I snatched it away from the founder's hand.

"Th-Thank You." I stammered and sat by the benches. I inhaled deeply and looked at the founder's face.

_Edward._

He was staring at me and I cleared my throat loud enough for him to hear. He smiled and went to lean by an old maple tree. I placed my bag on my side and bit my lip. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you run away. I thought you and your brother fought." He simply answered. "Did you?"

"No." I grinned and patted the seat next to me. "Don't just stand there."

He happily sat beside me and I moved a little to maximize the empty space. "Whose is it?"

"What?" I asked while eyeing my wristlet. "This?"

He nodded and turned his torso so that he could face me. I smiled to myself and stroked the bracelet with my fingertips. "It was my mom's. She gave it to me the year before she died."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I don't know why she loves to wear this. I thought it has Voodoo Magic that's why she won't take it off." I laughed and continued. "Then I realized that I made it for her when I was young. I knew because I wrote my initial at the back of it. She said it was a friendship bracelet that I made during summer camp."

He grabbed my hand and checked the wristlet. I blushed at the touch of his hand and looked away. There was a static feeling when his touch connected to my skin. It was awakening to tell you the truth.

"It's nice."

"Thanks." I slowly pulled my hand away and it landed on my lap and an idea shot through my head. "Hey. Is it your free period?"

"Yeah. You?" he asked and I nodded. "Well, can we—"

"That's what I was thinking." I blurted out and opened my bag. It was then that I realized: my book was at my locker. "Damn."

"What?" he looked at me as I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"I forgot my book." I muttered and looked at him. "My locker is at the other side of the building. It would take me forever to get it."

"We can use mine." Edward offered. I cocked my head to the side and shook my head as if to clear my thoughts. I guess Edward knew what I was thinking and so he answered my questions. "I brought my book everywhere with me so that if ever we'll meet, we could study."

"Let's start?" I asked him. He nodded and our tutorial began. It was a nice feeling when I helped someone especially if that someone is a person I'm beginning to like. Two hours passed and we decided that it was enough for the day. I totally agreed. I was tired and I wasn't able to get my sleep so that made it even worse. I still have one class to take and Edward has two so we both went to our separate ways.

"See you." I smiled softly and turned around. _This was the best day ever!_

"Bella?" he called my name gently. It was the sweetest tone I have ever heard in my entire life. I smiled and turned my head. "You look beautiful in your dress."

I laughed and he joined me. I nodded once then walked slowly towards Building B.

"Bella?" he called me again and this time, he caught my arm. He turned me slowly and pecked my cheek. "Thank You."

I blushed deeply and I looked down. "W-Welcome."

He slowly released my hand and I walked again. This time, I walked really fast.

_Oh my God! He kissed me! On the cheek! Oh dear. This is not turning out well. Bella, it was just a thank you kiss. Duh! It was nothing. That was his token of appreciation._

"Yeah. It is." I sighed and shook the thought out of my mind. "He was just saying thank you."

My class went by in a jiffy since Mr. Roberts has an appointment with his dentist. He bid farewell to us and all of us inside became wild short after he left. Others were texting and chatting with their boyfriends and girlfriends through their cellphones. Others were sleeping. Others were gossiping about the outfit of the cafeteria lady. It was jaw-dropping to watch. Instead of staying here with the Neanderthals, I decided to just go home and rest. I grabbed my bag and as I got out, I passed by many classrooms. One of which Edward was in. His eyes snapped from the board and his attention landed to me. I gasped and smiled. He smiled back widely and his friend tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at him, his smile fading and looked back at the board with a hard expression. I sighed and took a taxi.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Hello?" I answered my phone. "B here."

"Hey Bella!" someone chirped on my phone. My back stood straight and I pressed my phone on my ear even harder. I can recognize the voice. Was it…?

"Alice?" I yelled and she giggled. "Oh my God! Alice!"

"Bella!" I laughed at the sound of her voice and made me teary-eyed. "How are you Bells?"

"I'm still breathing. Don't worry about me." I babbled. "How about you? You sound different."

"That's because I _am_ different." I heard Rosalie snort from the background. Rosalie was Alice's older sister yet they hang out like they have the same age. The Hale family are very much rich. Their parents own thousands of restaurants world wide and they are very close to my family. "Shut up Rose."

"Whatever." She said.

"What took you so long to call? You do realize I have been waiting." I told her and she laughed.

"That's because I wanted you to miss me." I paid the taxi driver and went inside the house. "I guess it worked."

I turned the knob of the door and looked for Charlie. It was his day-off so I knew he was in the house somewhere. When I slid the glass window by the backyard open, I dropped my things on the ground. I gaped at what I saw. It was… It was…

**What or Who do you think was at the backyard?**

**Want to know the answer? Just wait for the next chapter.**

**Reviews please! Thank You! :)**

**girlslittleconfessions.**


	5. Who Did This To Him?

**This is Chapter 5 of my story. :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy reading. **

**Remember. I do not own twilight or any of its characters except for cutie Alex.**

**All praises are for the awesome Stephenie Meyer!**

_**Chapter Five: Who did this to him?**_

"ALICE! ROSALIE!" I yelled and literally jumped into them. "I MISSED YOU!"

Rosalie and Alice laughed loudly while Charlie was beaming at us. I could not believe the girls were here! They look amazing! It's been so long since I last talked to them and the feeling that I finally had friends to talk to is the best!

"Aw." Alice expressed. "We missed you too Bells."

"Yeah." Rosalie agreed. "If it wasn't for Alex's constant begging to our parents for the past 2 months, we wouldn't have been in here."

"Alex?" I asked. "Ooh! He's the best brother in the entire planet!"

"I know right?" Alice, Rosalie and I squealed as we stood up from the ground. "You look fit Bells. Been working out?"

I shook my head. "The only close thing for me to 'work out' in this place is when I do my free time strolls at our school. And that doesn't even last half an hour!"

"That's bad." Rosalie assessed and placed her arm on my waist. "It seems like we have some catching up to do."

"Most definitely." Alice nodded and the three of us made our way to the living room. Charlie offered us some snacks and went out for a drive. His ears are not really a big fan of our squealing and stuff. It was quickly becoming dim and we heard footsteps coming from the porch. I knew it was Alex and I secretly crept down the hall and when he opened the door widely, I trapped him on one of my massive hugs.

"I LOVE YOU ALEXANDER SWAN!" I kissed his cheek and hugged him more tightly.

The girls laughed and Alex hugged me back. "I love you too, Bells."

He placed me down as soon as I released him and hugged Alice and Rosalie. "Thanks for coming so soon girls."

"Welcome, Alex." Alice smiled at me. "Just got out from basketball practice?"

"Yes." We all laughed as he sniffed himself. "That's why I'm in need of a good shower."

"Sure." Rosalie said and made way for my brother to walk into. He jogged upstairs and we went back to our conversation.

"How about school?" I asked them. "Didn't your mom think about that?"

"Well, my dad and mom thought about that for a _really_ long time and they allowed us to enter the school you're in." Rosalie sipped her juice. "Hmm. Watermelon. Charlie's simply the best."

"Girls? Alex?" Charlie called us from the kitchen. I didn't notice him entering from the front door so maybe he went at the back. The girls, Alex and I went there in a single file since we were not going to fit on the narrow hallway. "You better sleep early."

"What do you mean dad?" Alex asked.

"The principal met up with me and said that there will be a meeting tomorrow for all students. It was about a ball game? I really didn't understand her." Charlie mumbled as he was chopping an onion for tomorrow's breakfast. "Late students will be _disinherited_ with some of the school privileges."

"Sure dad." I said as Alex and I kissed him goodnight. Alex went to his room and the girls and I decided to sleep at the living room. My room was big but we knew that if we slept there, we would only end up sleeping at 3am in the morning.

-OoO-

"_Bella." _

"_Bella, wake up!"_

"BELLA!" Alice yelled on my ear that woke me up. "Get up, Bells."

I looked at the time and grimaced. "Alice, it's 4 in the morning. Go to bed."

"NO!" her voice pierced through my ears like sharp daggers. "The three of us should look good when we get there."

"Rosalie…" I called Rosalie for help and Alice snorted.

"Rosalie's at the bathroom." She laughed. "She's already taking a shower."

_Wow. These girls know how to sacrifice to look good._ I thought and got up lazily. I figured I could use Charlie's bathroom and so I bathed there. When I was done, I ran back to my room and Alice was racking my entire closet.

"You have nothing to wear!" Alice screeched and slumped on the bed. I laughed hysterically and went to my closet, picked up a nice white shirt that has an Eiffel tower printed on it, a black vest and a pair of shorts. I wore it on and sashayed it in front of Alice.

"Al, I may not have elegant shirts or whatever but I still have cute key pieces." She puckered her lips and stuck her tongue out.

"What are you gonna wear on your feet?"

"Easy. Flip-Flops." I combed my hair while blow drying it and soft curls landed perfectly at my back. Alice seemed to be impressed with my idea and she decided to dress herself already. As soon as we're done, the four of us went downstairs, ate our breakfast and headed to school.

"See you later, Alex." I said and he kissed my forehead. "C'mon."

Alice and Rosalie followed me as we went to the open-field gym. The students were already filing in and took their seats. As we made our way at the front row, I couldn't help but look down. Everyone was looking at Rosalie and Alice. How could they not? They're very pretty and smoking hot! Anyway, I didn't want to attract attention so I kept my distance.

"GOOD MORNING GLADIATORS!" Coach Gibson's voice boomed and all the students hooted and yelled as the varsity players from different sport jogged their way in the middle of the field. "ARE YOU READY FOR SOME KICK-ASS GAME?"

"Oh. I know what this meeting is about." Rosalie murmured as we sat down.

"What?" I looked at her and asked.

"It's about the upcoming Championship Game between the Gladiators and the Kryptonite." Rosalie smiled at me. "It's a really awesome battle. I researched it at the internet and the advertisement of this game is literally on every website I go to."

"Cool." I gasped and looked at my brother. "Alex is gonna be one of the jocks who'll be playing. That's super awesome!"

"It really is." Alice said in awe. I joined the students as they hooted and Alex laughed while pointing at me. I pouted as the whole team laughed with him. With all the hooting that I did, thirst was never far behind.

"I'll go grab my water bottle at my locker." I said to both of the sisters. "I'll be back."

Maybe Alex and his teammates thought I was angry at them and so they jogged their way to me. As soon as they got near the bleachers, girls started to scream louder.

_Get lost. He's mine._ I thought.

"Bella." He laughed and grabbed my arm. "We were just having fun."

I stuck my tongue out and he hugged me in response. I giggled and shook his hands off me. "I'm not mad. I was just getting my water bottle."

"Oh." He sighed. "It's okay. At least I was able to hug you. My efforts were put to good use."

"Go already." I said in between laughs. "I can hear millions of heart shattering."

"Pfft." Alex waved a hand on my face.

"C'mon dude." Paul, one of Alex's friends, called him. "Hi Bells."

I waved at him in response and walked towards Building B where my locker is.

-OoO-

The whole school was eerily quiet for the first time. It was super creepy. If I dropped a needle, the ringing sound of it will surely resonate throughout the whole hall. As I drank my water, I heard someone's footsteps. It sounded like it was either whimpering or walking lazily. I couldn't clarify it until I saw the person.

"Hey." Edward was panting at my side when I saw him. His face was full of blood and he had numerous bruises on his face and arms. My knees unbuckled yet I managed to stand still. My heart stopped beating and when it regained rhythm, it was beating fast.

"Oh my…" I was terrified of what I was seeing. "W-What h-happened t-to you?"

He didn't answer my question and I knew he was in pain. I was about to run at the clinic but he grabbed my arm and pulled me down. "Don't leave me, please?"

"O-Okay." I nodded and started to look for my handkerchief. I can't find it anywhere. My eyes started to blur and I knew that I was going to cry at any second. My hands were already shaking and I could hear myself gasping. I patted his pants for any sign of hanky and when I recognized one, I yanked it out from his pocket and I wiped it with his face.

"Bella…" he whispered my name. "It's Bella isn't it?"

I looked down and another batch of tears rolled down. I sniffed and continued to wipe his face. He knows my name already. He knows I'm Bella Swan.

After a few minutes, his face was already clean from blood. By that time, my body ran out of water too and so I wasn't crying anymore. "Edward?"

"Hmm?" his eyes flew open and looked at me.

"Can you walk?" I asked him. He lifted his hands slowly and wiped away the last teardrop that flowed to my cheek. I blushed and bit my lip. His hands stayed on my cheek for a moment while his eyes were looking at mine.

"It's warm." He sighed and dropped his hand on my lap. "I think I can walk. Why?"

I smiled at him weakly and helped him up. He was really heavy yet he made an effort to make it simple for me. "I'll take you to the clinic. I want you to stay there until the end of class. I'll meet you there and you'll tell me what happened. If I found out you left without me, don't talk to me anymore, understand?"

He chuckled softly and placed his arm around me. I held it tightly and I knew he was staring at me. I just didn't allow it to sink in my head. I was just too occupied of what had just happened.

_Please get better, Edward. For me. _

**So that was Chapter 5. **

**Was it nice? I can't really tell.**

**Click 'Review' and let me know.**

**Love you guys! XoXo!**


	6. Nurse Bella

**Remember guys! I don't own twilight or any of its character except for Alex.**

**All praises go directly to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter Six: Nurse Bella**_

I couldn't bear the pain in my chest. Have you ever felt an intense emotion where the person you love so much got hurt and you were able to watch him suck the pain? Well that's what I felt when I saw Edward. Up until now, I couldn't get it. Who would do that to Edward? Who? After what I just saw, I knew I had admitted the truth to myself. I love Edward. I don't care if he likes me back or not just as long as I'll be able to love him, that's good enough for me. My head was already hurting but I cannot stop thinking. I was angry. I was fuming with anger.

The morning class wasn't really that productive. It passed swiftly and so did my lunch break. Alice and Rosalie had different schedules than mine so we never got to eat lunch together. Since it was my free period, I decided to visit Edward. As I reached by the clinic, I knocked on the door.

"Can I see Mr. Cullen?" I asked the school nurse. She eyed me at first and then smiled. I looked down and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I had to check if you were some crazy student." I half-smiled and followed her. She pushed the hanging curtain aside and left us alone. For the first time, he looked peaceful. His face was different. There were no signs of heaviness whatsoever. That thought made me smile. I stood up and closed the curtain behind me. Even if I was 90% safe here at the clinic that Alex won't see me, I wouldn't want to take any chances.

"Hey Nurse Bella." I heard him murmur. I smiled secretly and turned to face him.

"How are you, patient Edward?" I asked him and placed my hand on his forehead. It was cool to the touch. I checked his bruises, it was still purple but at least I could tell it wasn't painful anymore. The nurse must have injected some sort of anesthesia or pain-reliever or something.

"I feel good now that you're here." He whispered and as always, I blushed. Only this time, I think it was more of a lighter shade of red. I was used to Edward's constant compliment now and thankfully, it's sort of making me confident.

"Great." I smiled at him softly and grabbed a lollipop behind my pocket. "Have some."

"Lollipop?" he asked me. "Really Nurse Bella? I'm already questioning your capability."

I laughed at what he said. "Sue me."

"Thanks." I sat by the foot of his bed and crossed my arms on my chest. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"Where are your friends?" I asked him. "Did they come visit you?"

"No one knows this but you." He told me. "And of course my two brothers and the school nurse."

"Brothers?" I lifted one perfect eyebrow at him. "You have brothers?"

"Yes." He grinned. "Emmett and Jasper."

"Nice names." I unwrapped my lollipop and shoved it in my mouth. "I bet your parents' names are nice too."

"More like old school." He snorted and I lightly smacked his foot. "My mom's name is Esme and my dad's name… well, you know him already."

"No. I don't." I licked my lip and sighed. "I just came back from Florida and my brother said many things have changed. I wasn't able to keep tabs with the situation here at Forks since I was too busy with some stuff back home."

Edward, I guess, knew what I meant by 'stuff'. He closed his eyes and spoke. "His name's Carlisle. He's Dr. Cullen to the good people of Forks."

"See? I told you they have nice names." I said. "Old school or not."

He chuckled and did his crooked smile that made my knees turn jelly. "So your brother still hates me for what I did to you, doesn't he?"

It took me a while to answer his question but then I knew I'm a bad liar so I just blurted out the truth. "Sort of."

"I guess I'll have to do something about that." He said to himself. I smiled and looked at my watch. I still had an hour to go so I thought maybe I could teach him English while I was still here.

"Biography of William Shakespeare." I said as I flipped one page of Edward's book He guffawed and looked at me in awe. "There are many things here but I guess I could enumerate the general ones."

He opened his lollipop and placed it in his mouth. I knew he was looking for the trash bin but there was none so I placed my hand out and he hesitantly gave it to me. I crumpled it and placed it in my bag. "I'll highlight the very major ones and promise me you'll read it."

He nodded and I smiled. I grabbed my light blue sharpie and walked over to an empty coffee table. I sat down by the chair and started lining some of the passages. I smiled when I was done and peeked at Edward. He was playing with his lollipop stick and I secretly wrote a passage to his book.

_Good Luck on your exam tomorrow. Study well. I know you can do it. I believe in you. ~B_

I placed the cap of my pen on its place and gave him his book. "I can't stay here much longer. I still have one class to attend to."

He pouted and grabbed his book hesitantly. "Normally, I would ask you to stay if it weren't for the 'NO CUT CLASS' policy. Thanks Bella."

"Welcome." I turned around and I just knew I had to do something to stop him from being sad and to make this day memorable, for me at least. I turned to look at him once again and I slowly walked over him and kissed him by the cheek. I caught him off guard—which made me feel slightly nervous and happy at the same time—and whispered in his ear. "Get well soon."

I walked out of the clinic after that. I bid goodbye at the school nurse and she happily waved back at me. I decided to pass by Alice and Rosalie's room so I took the long walk instead of the shortcut. Alice was scribbling something down on her blue pad and I knew she wasn't taking down notes. Ever since we were young, she would draw every little thing that comes through her mind. It was captivating to see her drawings since we can dive into her pool of thoughts and visions. I laughed silently and looked at my other side. Across Alice's room was Rosalie's. She was standing at the platform reporting something about the phases of mitosis in front of the whole class and as I glanced at the boys, they were all drooling over her.

"Guys." I muttered while shaking my head in disbelief.

-OoO-

"Hey Bells!" Alice and Rosalie waved at me. "We finally found you."

"Yes you did." I laughed and they both sat down.

"We've been trying to call you, Bella." Rosalie said while holding up her cup of coffee.

"Is something wrong?" Alice asked me in a low voice and I shook my head.

"Everything's fine, guys." I said. "My phone's just in silent mode so I wasn't able to feel the vibration."

Rosalie, being the eldest, knew I was lying and so she snorted. "Right."

I laughed at her expression. She looks funny when she snorts. Alice scratched her head, obviously not getting mine and Rosalie's eye-to-eye communication. I could feel the bleachers shaking a bit and I knew Alex was making his way to us.

"Charlie said he'll treat us at a 5-star restaurant tonight." He said and gave me his towel. I walked over to his back and started wiping his sweaty hair with the cloth.

"Yeah right." I grinned. "The last time we ate, we ended up owing the owner."

"That was when he forgot his wallet." Alex laughed and so did Alice and Rose. "This time, I reminded him to place his wallet on his pocket in advance."

"Good." I said and tossed him his towel. "All done. Let's go?"

"Sure." Alice said and the four of us made our way out of the field and waited for a taxi to come and get us. It was a jolly ride back home. Alice and Rosalie kept debating on who had the most luscious lip between the two of them. Since Alex and I were the famous spectators, they let us choose. Alex and I agreed that the taxi driver had the most luscious lips. Even the driver had fun riding with us.

As Alex paid the driver our fare, I got the keys from under the mat and unlocked it. The sisters went to my room and took their shower while Alex and I lingered at the kitchen. I was making him my chocolate smoothie. He told me it was the best energy booster when he's tired from playing basketball. Of course I would appreciate it if he told me it was great aside from it's an 'energy booster' but as long as he finds it non-toxic, it's fine by me.

"Here." I handed it to him and studied his expression as he drank it slowly. "Is it good?"

"Sweet!" he beamed and gave me a high five. "Thanks Bells."

"Welcome." I sang and heard Rosalie yell my name. "I think Rose's done. Aren't you gonna take a bath?"

"I will." He sipped another mouthful. "After I'm done with this."

I nodded and dashed upstairs. Rosalie and Alice were busy getting ready so I took a bath without much distraction. I decided to wear casual attire. I picked up my white pair of skinny jeans, a button-up polo shirt in red and a red converse.

"Is this okay?" I asked both of them. They nodded willingly and I smiled to myself.

"You know what, Bells?" Alice called my attention. "Your fashion sense has really stepped up. Have you been seeing someone?"

I laughed bogusly. I ignored their question and we all went downstairs. Alex was already waiting at the car by the front yard. He was wearing a nice polo shirt and a pair of black jeans which looked like it was made for him by the way the clothes hugged his masculine figure.

"Where to?" I asked him as I strapped the seatbelt.

"Jerry's WonderWorld." He said and after a few seconds, we were already on our way. The ride was super long yet I didn't complain even in my head. I wonder why. Anyway, by 6:30, we were already inside. Charlie was waiting for us at Table Six and I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I was able to recognize a familiar statuesque and I knew at that point that it was Edward. He wasn't alone. He was with two guys that looked very much masculine and good-looking, one was a blonde and the other had dark brown hair. They were waiting for someone although I can't fathom who.

"Bells come on." Rosalie yelled and as soon as he heard my name, his head snapped up. For a millimeter of a second, our eyes glued to each other and I became aware of the people around me so I looked away. "What are you waiting for?"

"N-Nothing." I stammered and sat by the chair Alex pulled up. "Hi dad."

"Hey." He smiled at me. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"I'll just have a Caesar Salad dad." I said, obviously still dazed.

"We'll have what Bella's eating, Charlie." Rosalie decided and smiled at Alice and me. "Nothing beats a fresh bowl of veggies."

"Well, you girls should eat more protein." Alex laughed. "I'll have Jerry's famous pork chop."

"That's settled." He said and stood up to order. I glanced at the table where Edward and the other guys were sitting. They were already joined by two other individual. One was a woman with laugh lines and has honey-colored hair. She has the same green eyes as Edward's and she was very lean. A bit too old to be friends with Edward, I might add. The other one was wearing a coat and tie, and like one of Edward's early companions, his hair was icy blonde.

It was at that moment that I realized…

Edward was with his family.

I was staring at the Cullen Family.

**Ooh. *LAUGHS***

**What do you think Fanfiction readers? **

**Was it too bad? Tell me. Haha! :s**

**Watch out for Chapter 7!**


	7. Magical Night

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Just Alex. ;)**

**Have fun reading! **

_**Chapter Seven: Magical Night**_

"Bella?" I heard Alice call me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"What…" she paused and looked at the direction I was looking at. "…or who, are you looking at?"

I sighed and smiled. "Nobody. Just a friend."

"Friend?" Alice asked me and I began to feel a bit uncomfortable. It was a good thing Alex was using my Ipod. He won't be hearing Alice's nosy questions.

"Yes Alice." A waiter walked towards us and poured wine on our glasses. He looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Alex's hand as if to let him know my big burly brother was here and unless he wants to be fired, he might want to stay away.

"That guy is cute." Rosalie whispered at me and my chest tightened. I hope he's not referring to Edward. I don't want to have any competition between these girls.

"Which one?" I sipped as if I don't care.

"The big one." She expressed. I smiled at the tone of her voice. "He looks sexy."

"I don't know which is Emmett or Jasper." I told them. Their eyes sparkled and moved an inch near me.

"You know them?" Alice asked in her cute voice. "What's the name of the blonde one? I love his fashion sense. And he's super cute."

I laughed loudly and Rosalie had to cover my mouth in shock. Alex stared at us and I stuck my tongue out childishly. "What? I'm just having fun."

Alex shook his head and smiled. "You're so weird today Bells."

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other. They had some sort of eye cues that I didn't understand. They made me stand up without saying a word and we made our way to the restroom.

"You have a crush on someone." Rosalie said. It wasn't a question. She's more like stating a fact. "And we both know who it is."

"Who?" I challenged them. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please Isabella." Alice snorted and I winced as she said my full name. "Stop hiding secrets from us. We know you too well."

I stood there quietly for a moment. I processed the cause and effect. "I'll make you a deal."

Rosalie and Alice clapped their hands and listened to me intently. "I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone. It's as simple as that. If you tell someone, I will not talk to you forever. Like literally forever. And all of us pretty much knows 'forever' is such a long time."

I was secretly scaring them. That was the only way I could assure that my secret's safe with them. If the whole school finds out about this, I'm through.

"_Please_. Our lips are sealed." Alice begged. I sighed and took a minute before telling them.

"I'm in love with him." I murmured. "I'm in love with Edward."

Rosalie and Alice took their hands out and did a high-five. They were clapping and squealing. "I can't believe it. Our Bella's in love. And with a hottie at that."

"When? Where? _How?_" Rosalie's voice was becoming louder and louder.

I laughed while covering my ears. "Zip it. We better go out. I bet Charlie's already there."

We looked at our reflection in the mirror—like we usually do— and headed to our table. Alice and Rosalie's face looked totally calm and I smiled to myself. They're really doing a great job.

"Girls…" Charlie called us. "Here are your foods."

"Thanks Charlie." Alice said and smiled at him. She took a bite and nodded. "It's good."

"Of course it tastes good." Someone said and I saw the blonde guy with the coat and tie at the back of Charlie.

"Dr. Carlisle!" Charlie laughed and gave Edward's father a hug. It was official. It was really the Cullen Family. Alice and Rosalie held my arm and they were shaking with excitement. I snorted and looked at Alex. He looked back at me and mouthed 'what's wrong with them?' in between silent laughs.

"These are my kids." He smiled at the doctor. "Well, half of them. But the others I treat as my kids too."

"Which ones are yours?" He smiled.

"This is my boy, Alexander." My brother stood and shook the doctor's hand with a big smile. "And this is my young Isabella."

"Bella…" the four of us said in unison. Charlie had lived with me for a long time and he haven't learned the art of calling me Bella. I shook the hands of the doctor too. It was cold to the touch but in a normal way. Not the fridge-dead type of coldness. Everyone at the restaurant looked at us. It was a small gathering. My family and Edward's family decided to eat dinner together which was partly awkward and cool.

"So…" my dad said as he looked up to the doctor. "…these are your boys?"

Alex wasn't that excited when he found out that Carlisle was a Cullen. He's mood changed and I wasn't surprised that it happened at all. He was still angry for what Edward did to me, which, by the way, happened 2 weeks ago. I was just glad I ate with him and with his family.

"This is the eldest, Emmett." Rosalie smiled widely as Emmett waved once. "Jasper, my middle son."

"It's nice to meet everyone here." Jasper said that obviously made Alice giggle quietly. This was really becoming a very cheesy moment for me. Both the girls on my side were really flirting with the guys that are as subtle as a gun.

"And my youngest son, Edward." He did his crooked smile that had no effect on the others but it had massive effect on me.

"Dad, can we eat already?" Emmett's voice boomed and it made us all laugh.

"Yeah." Jasper agreed. "I'm starving."

"Sure." Carlisle said and took his spoon and fork. "Eat up guys."

I ate in silence. It was the most comforting way for me because I was used to eating silently. The others were full of life. Emmett and Rosalie were talking and Alice started to get to know Jasper. Edward and Esme were talking about Edward's late grandmother while Charlie, Carlisle and Alex talked about a basketball game or something.

"Bells?" Alex called me. I looked up and everyone else was staring at me. I gulped and faced Alex. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Why?"

"You're eerily quiet." I blushed as they all laughed.

"I'm used to the quietness, Alex." I sighed and stuck my tongue out. Well, that was a stupid gesture. "You know that."

He nodded in understanding and they all went back to their chatters. I was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic and so I asked Alex's permission to go out. "Can I go out for an air? I won't be long."

"Sure Bells." He said. "Don't go too far. It's dangerous."

I nodded and excused myself from the group. As I walked out of the restaurant, I never noticed that it was built at a sea-side. I have always loved the beaches, especially at night. The water is very calming and soothing at night. Plus it's very windy so I get to feel cool air.

"Cool…" Someone said beside me and I don't have to look to see who it was. "Air's nice."

"Isn't it?" I closed my eyes and breathed in. "I wish beaches here at Forks were as cool as the beaches there at Florida."

"Why?" Edward asked me. "I thought you liked the heat."

"I _love_ the heat." I emphasized the word 'love'. "But when its night time, the air steaming off the water is hot and it makes me sticky."

"Hmm…" he understood. Seconds after, he laughed.

"What?" His eyes were a dark green now which made him look more mysterious than he already was.

"Nothing." He said and placed his hand in his pocket. "It's nice to talk to someone like you."

"Like me?" I frowned. Great. Like me, a moronic albino. Jeez.

"Yes, peaceful and simple girls like you." I bit my lip and a cold breeze swathed through my whole body. It made me sigh and shiver like crazy.

"Crap." He whispered to himself. I looked at him and his eyes were weary. "I wasn't able to bring my jacket."

I half-smiled. "It's okay, stupid. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You always say that." Edward said annoyingly. "And in the end, it's making me worry like hell."

I gasped and I saw his eyes widen in shock. Was he supposed to say that? "You worry about me?"

It took a moment for him to answer. I thought it was a lie and so I turned but then his hand caught my arm and he pulled me beside him. He twined his hand to mine and faced me.

"Yes. I worry about you all the time." He whispered to me in a sweet voice. "I worry because I care."

I blushed and felt his hand tighten. "I care because I… I love you."

I gasped. Did he just say that? In my face? Like seriously? No kidding? I processed what he said and I knew it took me a long time to think because he had to clear his throat.

"So?" he asked me awkwardly. "What do you think?"

"Uhm…" was all I can say. I still thought I was daydreaming.

_He loves me! _I felt my blood from every part of my body crawl up to my face when I thought about that.

"I…I…" I was stammering. I was stuttering like I was an incapacitated person. Crap.

For a minute, I was held by the hands of Edward Cullen and after a split second, it suddenly felt cold. Really cold.

**How was it? **

**Tell me what you think. :)**

**Wait for the next chapter: Flight Back Home.**


	8. Flight Back Home

**What happened? Here's Chapter Eight to explain to you exactly what happened.**

**Remember! I don't own twilight or any of its characters. Only Alex.**

**All praises to the awesome Stephenie Meyer!**

_**Chapter Eight: Flight Back Home**_

Everything happened simultaneously. It was blindingly fast. I can hear people screaming and yelling behind me but I was too caught up with what was happening in front of me. Alex and Edward were fighting. I heard a loud crack and that was the time I stepped in.

"STOP!" I yelled and pushed Edward. He unwillingly stepped back but Alex charged towards him. I pushed him too but he was too strong and fast. He was able to punch Edward in the face. He yelped and I slapped Alex on the face.

"I SAID STOP!" Tears were already rolling down my face and I was aware that both my family and Edward's family were staring at us. "Please stop."

"What were you doing with this guy, Isabella?" Alex's voice was harsh. I flinched at the sharpness of his glare and I knew I had to say something. "WHAT?"

"Alex!" Rosalie yelled.

"Don't you dare Rosalie." Alex pointed at her.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, Alex." I murmured. He looked at me and I knew I was having a hard time breathing. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" He asked in a jokingly tone. "That's a very naïve question."

"We weren't doing anything." I whispered. "Is that want you want to hear?"

"I want to hear the truth." He said and I was already shaking.

"I love him. He loves me." I said and everyone gasped. I saw Alex gulped and looked away from me.

"Nice." Alex muttered. "Really nice."

He walked away and I ran after him. I grabbed his hand and he turned to slap me. I felt a sting and Charlie was instantly beside me, caressing my face.

"Bella…" Charlie was out of breath. He was panting heavily.

"Thanks." I was really crying hard now. "I shouldn't have come here. I knew I shouldn't have. I was stupid. This was mistake."

I was walking away from him and his face was in agony. I knew he wanted to say sorry to me but it was too late. The pain he inflicted on me and in my life was too much for me to handle. I ran back to the restaurant and grabbed my purse. I looked at my back and everyone was following me. I ran faster and a taxi nearly ran me down.

"BELLA!" Alice called me. I sighed and went inside the cab.

"Chief Swan's residence." I said in a shaky voice. The driver nodded and I stared at the rearview mirror. Charlie was very angry at Alex. Alice and Rosalie were staring after me and I noticed someone missing. Edward.

By the time I reached the house, I have decided one thing. I wanted to go back to Florida. It was insane but that was the only thing I could think of at the moment. I don't want to sleep in this house. I needed time to think. If there _was_ any thinking to do. As I paid the driver my fare, he drove away and I was left in the darkness. I fell on the ground and I started crying. A cold hand suddenly took me to its arms and hugged me.

"Stop crying, my love." Edward's voice was soothing. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry if I dragged you into this."

I didn't say anything and I knew time was running out. I stood up, took the keys out and unlocked the door. I dashed upstairs and opened my suitcase. I dumped all my things there and walked to the bathroom. As I was getting my toiletries, I glanced at Edward and his expression was hard to forget. It was showing pain in every angle. He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm leaving." I whispered. His face didn't change but he tried to smile.

"Tonight?" was the only question he asked.

I nodded and zipped my bag. I sighed heavily and bit my lower lip. He walked towards me and kissed me fully on the lips. His lips were sweet and very soft. He placed one hand on my neck and the other on my back. His kiss was desperate. He didn't want me to leave but I had to. I need to. I pushed him slowly away and went downstairs, pulling with me my bag.

"Bells…" I heard Alex huff and hugged me very tightly. "Don't leave. Please."

I pushed him away and gave him an angry stare. I passed by Alice, Rosalie and the other Cullens. I bowed before them and looked back at Alex with a sigh. "Don't follow me."

I walked out and headed towards the airport crying. It was hard, you know. To leave all the people you love. It was heart-breaking but I knew it was for the better. I boarded on the plane and closed my eyes.

_Florida, here I come._ I thought to myself and remembered the fun things that happened between Edward and me, between Alex and me. I'm surely going to miss everyone.

**Sorry if it was short. I had to separate something from this story. ;)**

**How was it? Too bland? Too emotional? Tell me! :D **

**More reviews mean more love for me! :***

**Watch out for Chapter Nine.**

**What will happen to our beloved Bella? Edward? Alex? **


	9. United

**I am back! ;)**

**I would like to give THANKS to ****The Real Shana Cullen****!  
>For the review! ;)) <strong>

**So, uhm, just remember, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Except for Alex. Oh, and all praises are directed to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter Nine: United**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person**_

It was 3 in the morning and the Cullens could hear a ruckus at Edward's room. His parents woke up, startled, and went back to bed. One of his brothers, Jasper, sighed. He started pacing back and forth while chewing his index finger. Emmett got in his room and Jasper took a step back, his eyes in shock.

"Could you knock, Emmett?" Jasper said. Emmett looked at him and sat at his black bean bag chair. Emmett kept staring at Jasper incredulously and scratched his head in annoyance.

"Dude! Stop that. You're making me worry!" Emmett shook his head.

"Really?" Jasper said in a mocking tone. "That's what you're _supposed_ to feel because your brother is having a miserable time, Emmett Cullen."

"Jazz—" Emmett was about to argue.

"Zip it, Emmett." Jasper glared at him and flipped his phone open. "I can somehow feel his emotion. I don't want to be with someone who feels that way. It's very uncomfortable. We have to do something, Emmett."

"It's been 6 months." Emmett stood up and another loud 'thump' resonated on the whole house. They looked at the ceiling as if something was falling from the sky and looked at each other.

Jasper placed his phone on loudspeaker and called his girlfriend, Alice. "Babe?"

"Hi, babe." Alice said her voice deep. "Is everything alright? Why are you already awake?"

"Edward is having one of his..." Jasper sighed and sat down. "…his tantrums."

"What can I do?" Alice's voice shifted and Jasper knew that she too was not happy about this. "I-I can't talk to Bella right now. She…"

"I know." Jasper looked at Emmett. "She wants to be alone."

Emmett looked down and exhaled loudly. "I want to see her. Talk to her. Tell her this isn't healthy for any of us."

"How can we do that?" Rosalie joined. "I mean not to be negative or anything, but she won't answer any calls, she won't read emails or even snail mails. She won't open any of her accounts in twitter or in facebook. She deactivated every account that she had."

"She must be really pissed off." Alice said. "We'll-We'll think of something, Jazz. Don't worry."

"Hmm-kay." Jasper smiled softly. Of all the girls that Jasper dated, it was only Alice who made him feel normal. He was happy that he met her. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." Alice said and everyone heard the cell shuffle from one hand to the other.

"Bye Em." Rosalie said. Emmett smiled and grabbed the phone from Jasper's hand.

"Bye. Love you, Rose."

"Love you too." She said and the line went dead. The two boys looked at each other and decided to talk to Edward. They walked across the hall from Jasper's room, passed by Emmett's and stood in front of a big door that had long cracks flowing from the top to the bottom. Jasper took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Edward?" he called him. "Open up."

The door suddenly swung open and a gush of air came out from the room. Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and went in. His room was a mess. Edward's books were everywhere and so were his CDs. Hundreds of ripped papers were scattered on the floor. Emmett bent down to read it.

"Love the girl." Emmett whispered. He didn't understand the passage Edward wrote so he took another one. "Don't make the girl worry too much."

"What are you reading?" Jasper asked him in a low voice. Emmett showed the papers to him and sighed in disbelief.

"It's a list." Jasper said. "A list of how Edward would treat his girl. He wrote this when he was young."

"Right." Emmett nodded. "Now I remember. He didn't want to have a bad relationship like what mom and dad had so he listed this."

"What do you want?" Edward hissed under the covers of his bed.

"We want to talk to you." Emmett said and sat at the foot of his bed.

"About what?" Edward asked in a dead voice.

"A lot of things, Edward." Jasper said in an authoritative voice. "You can't stay like this."

"It's easier said than done." Edward threw his pillow on his brother. "Get out."

"Hey." Jasper said as he spiked the pillow away from his face. "You know it's true."

"Yes." Emmett agreed. "If _Bella_ was here—"

"SHUT UP, EMMETT." Edward growled and kicked his brother off his bed. "Shut the hell up."

Jasper caught his brother and Emmett snapped. Emmett may be a joker most of the time but he knew things weren't getting better. He wanted to make everything normal again because he was so worried yet he doesn't know where to begin. He stood and was about to charge towards Edward when Jasper yanked him away. "Emmett. Stop."

"You know what you are, Edward?" Emmett shook Jasper's arm off his shoulder and pointed at Edward angrily. "You are nothing but a coward."

"Em…" Jasper sighed.

"If you really love Bella, you would have run after her. But what did you do? Nothing. You did nothing to get her back. Do you think you're the only one who misses her? Do you think she doesn't have a family that's waiting for her to come back? She has friends too. You're too selfish, Edward. You're sick." Emmett stormed off his room. Jasper looked at Edward with a sad expression and walked out. Emmett's long speech shook Edward up. He knew and he admitted right at that point that he _was _a coward… He was afraid. So Afraid.

-OoO-

Back at the Swan's Residence, the sisters were busy preparing for school while Alex was cooking breakfast. He was excused for the rest of the week in terms of academic matters since they will be practicing for their big game. Charlie, on the other hand, was in his room. Since Bella left, he wasn't in his usual gushing state. He was always sulking and he seldom talks. Alex felt guilty for what he did but Charlie or any of the guys never blamed him. They won't blame him.

"Dad." Alex called his father. "Breakfast's ready."

"I'll be down in a sec." He answered. "You go ahead."

Alex hesitantly closed the door and ran downstairs. They ate their breakfast quietly—a reaction they had been used to over the 6 months—and placed their dishes on the kitchen sink.

"Dad we're leaving!" Alex yelled. "Take care!"

No one answered. Alex sighed and went out. Even the ride to school wasn't as fun as it was before. All of them were extremely quiet and they had blank, expressionless faces.

"Thanks for the ride, Rose." Alex said and turned to her left, the way he would when he would kiss Bella goodbye. He closed his eyes in disappointment and sighed as he jogged his way to the field. Alice and Rosalie saw what happened and the heavy burden that they felt got worse.

-OoO-

"No way, Mr. Cullen." Coach Frederick said one last time. Edward was trying to convince his coach on something both of them knew would affect Edward's concentration for the game. He was asking the Coach a week off from his practices to go out of town—to go to Florida to be exact. He decided to stop this crazy mania once and for all, man up, and talk to Bella. He just misses her so much. He's miserable without her and it showed physically, emotionally, and mentally. His world froze when Bella left and the pain he felt was violently unbearable.

"Please Coach." Edward sighed and his fists balled up. "I'm begging you."

Jasper and Emmett looked up to the Coach and Edward across the field. The coach exhaled loudly and stared at his quarterback. "A week? Would you really be out for a week?"

"Yes."

The coach nodded hesitantly and closed his record book. "Fine. Just be sure to be back a day before the game. Miss this game and you're off the team. Agreed?"

Edward only nodded and walked off to his car. Girls were giggling as soon as he passed. He ignored them and got in his car.

_There's no time to loose. I have to find her. I have to tell her I'm sorry. I have to tell her I love her. _Edward mused and started the engine. A low purr escaped from his Volvo and recklessly maneuvered out of the parking lot and unto Florida. He had laid out his plan for his trip. He thought that if he drove on a 70 m/h speed, he would get there in 2 days. He would stop at South Dakota, Missouri, and Tennessee if needed. He was just so anxious to meet Bella.

**~2 days later**

**~5 in the afternoon**

**~Jacksonville, Florida**

He parked his car on every possible street and asked random people questions on where a 'Bella Swan' lived. All of the people didn't know who she was and even though he looked foolish on other people's eyes, he never stopped looking for her. Tired, he sat at the sidewalk and covered his face with his bare hands.

"Excuse me?" someone called him and he looked to see a man on a bicycle looking at him. "Can I pass?"

"Sure." He stood and the man unsteadily passed through him. "Hey, do you know an Isabella Swan by any chance?"

The man stopped and looked at him in a curious expression. Edward's breathing began to turn into hyperventilation as he saw the guy slowly nod.

**End of Chapter Nine.**

**Phew. I had a great time doing this chapter.**

**I played two of Twilight's OST (Flightless Bird and Let Me Sign) while typing the story and it made me a bit emotional and ideas were pouring in like crazy. ;)**

**Anyway, hope you'll watch out for Chapter Ten! :D **


	10. Flashback

**Hey! I am back. **

**Sorry for the delay. I was a bit busy with some stuff. ;)**

**Anyway, here is my Chapter Ten. Enjoy!**

**Remember, I only own Alex. Other than that, it's all from the awesome Stephenie Meyer! :D**

_**Chapter Ten: Flashback**_

_Where is he? He should be here an hour ago. _

I was going insane. Yes. I was. This worrying is making me sick! Where could he be? Was he okay? Is he on his way? _Jeez_. Next time I need a ride, I would stick to my 10-dollar fare on a taxi. This is wasting too much time.

_Liar._ A part of me said. _You're stupid, Isabella. Stop lying to yourself._

I was being harassed by my own self—I know it's weird but it's true. For the past months, I've buried myself in work. I would do anything to distract me from reality. Sometimes it's useless, sometimes it works. I get too busy I even forget to eat lunch but even _that_ doesn't hide the pain I was feeling. There was still a lingering pain in my chest that I always feel when I'm alone. It wasn't anyone's fault. _Not anymore_. I've realized that it was me. I'm not ready to face them yet. I knew I've caused them so much misery and I didn't want to just return there out of the blue and say 'everything's okay'. It's not that easy. I'm not even sure if they'll forgive me for what I did.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

I stood up from my couch lazily and grabbed the wireless phone that was on top of the television set. "Hello?"

"Bells." a familiar voice said. I sighed at the tone of his voice and relief went through my whole body. "I know. I know. I'm super sorry."

"Where are you?" I bit my lip. "Hurry please? I'm gonna be late."

"Yes ma'am." I heard him giggle softly and I shook my head, devastated. "I have a surprise for you by the way."

"What is it?" I asked although I knew he wouldn't tell me.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" He said and I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "I bet you'll be surprised. _I_ was."

"Oh. Okay." There were butterflies on my stomach. I wasn't that interested. The last time he surprised me, it turned out to be a huge epic fail. "See you later?"

"Sure." He said and I placed the phone down. I took a deep breath and decided to wait by the front porch. It was sunny outside but the wind was cool on my skin. It was a nice feeling but I still missed Forks. I missed the people in it too. Minutes passed and I was getting a bit sleepy. I closed the book that I was reading and decided that it was too late for me to go at the office. _Ridiculous_. As I was about to go and have a snack, I heard tires skidding.

_He's here._ I thought to myself. I closed the door, and my chest suddenly constricted. It was a reflex action. But why? I licked my bottom lip and turned to see a shiny car in front of my house. It's the same car as—

"Bella!" I heard Mike call me. "Hey!"

"Hi." I said in a wary voice. He gave me tight hug and released me immediately.

"Tada!" He expressed. "What do you think of my surprise? Pretty awesome, huh?"

"You got yourself a new car yet you drive as slow as a turtle?" I shook my head in disappointment. "Nice Mike. Thanks to you, I won't be able to work today."

"Silly Bella." He pinched my cheeks lightly and we walked towards the car, his hand on the small of my back. "Would you mind getting out? I'm looking a bit stupid here."

I was starting to feel faint. Paranoia was washing over me and I feel the ground shake beneath me. I could feel the hole in my chest starting to grow a bit bigger and my instincts told me someone from Forks paid me a visit. This is impossible. Please tell me it's not…

_It's not…_

A tall and lean guy got out from the driver's seat and my knees unbuckled. It wasn't night time so I knew immediately who it was. He was looking at the ground when he got out and after a split second, his eyes were on me.

"Edward." I gasped and my eyes started to well up. I shook my head slightly so that Mike wouldn't see what's happening to me. I looked at him and 'pain' was written all over his face. He looked different. The hint of pink in his cheeks was gone and his lips were pale white. There were dark circles under his eyes and he was too thin. He looked _dead_.

"Bella…" He whispered my name and smiled weakly.

"M-Mike, could you go inside and, uhm, pre-prepare for dinner?" I stuttered and Mike's hands were on my waist. I looked away from Edward and my hands were starting to shake in anger and frustration.

"Sweetie, it's a bit early for dinner." He said. I leaned my head on one side so his lips won't touch my ear and glared at him. He made a smart move and backed off.

"Thanks." I muttered as he jogged towards the back door. The hair on my arms started to stand and I was breathing so slowly. I was looking on the ground yet I could feel him walking towards me. "Stay where you are."

He halted to a stop. I looked at him and sure enough, his face was a few inches from mine. I gasped and took a step back. His face contorted and he, too, took a step back as if he wanted me to feel that he was not gonna hurt me. The thought made me even sadder. He was still the thoughtful Edward I loved.

"What are you doing here?" my voice was low but its shakiness was very audible.

"To talk to you." He said honestly. Even his voice was dead. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Everyone misses you, Bella."

"Everyone." I muttered.

"_I_ miss you, Bella." I shook my head and started to walk back up at my house. He followed me and he was already at my side by a fraction of a second. "Look, I-I came here to apologize. I know I suck at it but can you please just hear me out?"

I continued walking without saying anything. If I spoke, I knew I would bust into tears. I don't want that to happen. Mike might get the gist of the situation and make Edward leave.

"Bella. Please." He unleashed the full intensity of his voice and it made me stop. My eyes were already red and my sight was a bit blurry. I knew Mike was listening at our conversation and I was careful enough not to let him hear a word. I won't let him be a part of this. "_Please_."

I looked at him and he scowled as he saw my face. "Let's just get in the house, Edward."

"Promise me you'll talk to me." He looked at me and held my gaze in his. "Promise me, Bella…"

I gulped and whispered. "I promise."

Both of us went inside and Mike was suspiciously whistling. I sighed and went by his side. He looked up and glanced between Edward and me. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to do that."

"Nah." Mike waved his hand. "It's okay."

He kissed me on the cheek and I heard _him_ gasp. I braced myself for his reaction earlier. I knew he would sooner or later find out. I knew he would see the little actions Mike and I do yet I had the nasty feeling inside of me saying that he doesn't have to see it. He didn't have to be in front of us. Yes. Mike and I are together. He was there for me when I needed him the most and he was the one who comforted me whenever I went on a crying jag. He's been nothing nice to me.

"Mike." My voice came out a bit sharp. "We have a visitor."

"Oops." Mike and I sat at the loveseat while Edward sat across us, his eyes completely glued on the floor. "Sorry about that, mate."

Edward nodded and looked at me. "It's okay. I _guess_ I understand."

I felt my phone vibrate and I grabbed my phone from my back pocket. "_Shit._ It's Mr. Ateara."

Mike rubbed my back as I was beginning to fidget and panic. "Relax, Bells. It's alright."

"Mike." I snapped and decided to not answer the phone call. "Could you please just stop making my problems a joke? It's not alright. My job is on the line. It's easy for you to say that when you're just lying on your bed doing nothing. That's what rich people do. Well I'm not… _rich_. Please. "

"Hey…" Mike's voice was soothing. "You worry too much Bells. I was just trying to help."

I shook my head and got out of the room. The uneasiness as I left the room still lingered as I got at the garden. Nature was my best friend here but my day is just crazy right now. Nothing can make me feel better. I didn't know why I felt this way. I'm supposed to be happy that Edward is here but there was something bothering me. I guess I'll just have to find it out for myself.

_Bella… _I heard a soft whisper in the air. I looked around but nobody was there. I started to think that maybe it was my subconscious speaking to me. It's that or I'm already having hallucinations in my head. I closed my eyes and listened for it again.

_Bella…_

_Hmm? _I thought to myself, smiling. I know I look stupid but there was something in the air that made me feel light. It made me relax and think. After a few seconds, a memory fifteen years ago flashed back in my head.

-OoO-

My mom was still alive and beautiful in my memory. I was 2 years old back then but I was mature for my age so Renee and Charlie didn't have troubles with me, like most girls do. It was Alex who was a bit childish. He's 2 years older than me so that makes him a 4 year old boy. My mom was baking brownies for me and Alex at the kitchen. I was quiet at that moment and Alex was bugging me on playing tag with him.

"_Belluuh! Come on you slow poke." _A little Alex was yelling. I pouted when he said that and ran inside while holding my ivory-colored teddy bear that was given to me by Charlie.

"_Mom!"_ I called her while running towards the kitchen. _"Alex ith being mean to me again. He called me a thlow pook."_

"_Alex…"_ she said in a wary voice and looked at me with smiling eyes. _"And sweetheart, it's a slow _poke_."_

"_Sorry mom."_ He looked down and I bit my lip in embarrassment. I was a perfectionist back then and I hate it when I commit mistakes. Biting my lip was sort of a self-punishment for me at that time that's why it became my habit over the years.

"Why are you thaying thorry to mom and not to me?" I demanded. "You're tho thtupid."

"Bella!" my mom snapped and I took a step back in shock. "You shouldn't call people stupid. That's bad."

Alex giggled and I glared at him. "But mom, it ithn't right. When dad dethided to move out to Forkth, you were very thad and he thaid thorry to you and not to uth."

My mom became quiet and a smile was forming on her lips. "Honey, sometimes, you just have to say sorry to people you have hurt _the most_. What Alex did was sort of right. He knew that if you two fought, I'm the person who'll be mostly hurt. But Alex, you have to your sister too."

"Sorry Bells." I smiled and gave my mom thumbs up as Alex and I ran outside to play.

-OoO-

I sighed and opened my eyes. "I got your message. Thanks mom."

**Sorry if it wasn't that interesting :(**

**But I promise, the next chapter will be awesome. I swear. **

**Thanks again to SHANA. Love you girl! ^_^**


	11. Tell Him

**So this is Chapter Eleven. :') **

**A few more chapters and this story is complete. **

**Anyway, I wrote this on my birthday so I made it extra special. **

**Remember, I, girlslittleconfessions, don't own twilight or any of its characters. **

**Except for Alex and the random teachers. XD**

_**Chapter Eleven: Tell Him**_

"Bells?" someone called my attention and I turned my head to check on who called me. I knew it was Mike but I didn't want him to come near me and tap my shoulders or anything. I was still upset after what had happened.

"Yes?" I answered him nonchalantly.

"I was just…" He looked at me for a couple of seconds and sighed. "I'm heading home."

"Sure." I nodded and stared as he left hesitantly. I took a deep breath and realized that Edward might still be inside waiting for me. I slowly stood up and patted my jeans for the dirt to come off. I hadn't notice Edward walk out until he cleared his throat. I looked up and he was staring at me, his eyes sad.

"Bella…" he called my name in a smooth voice. "Can we talk now?"

I only nodded. I sat back down on the grass and decided to be nice to him. If I was going to be sorry, I thought maybe I could start it off by being nice. I miss Edward, and, us talking? It's always a big deal for me. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled weakly as he sat beside me. "You feeling okay?"

"Okay is an understatement." I laughed softly. "More like _awesome_."

He scowled and looked at his palms. Something tells me he's not into my sarcasm at the moment. "If I told you I wanna bring you back to Forks, would you go into a fit?"

I laughed at his question. "Probably."

He smirked. "Then I would have to stay longer than expected."

My smile faded and I gaped at him. "Stay? Y-You're staying here?"

"Of course." Edward's voice was in pain. "I won't leave without you on the shotgun."

I took a deep, jagged breath and bit my lower lip. I was starting to feel remorse. I wouldn't want him to go back there alone. And besides, I wanted to see Charlie and Alex so bad. I have no family here and being away from them only intensified the lonely feeling.

"Is there a reason why you can't leave?" My head snapped and he was looking away from me. This made my heart drop.

"My job…" I slowly enumerated. "My house… My—"

"Boyfriend." He continued for me. "Mike, your boyfriend."

"He was there for me." I smiled weakly as I remembered the first time we met. It was raining and I was at the front yard, crying. He came over to me with his umbrella and calmed me down. "He was always there for me."

"Bella, can you answer one thing honestly?" he asked me, desperation in his voice. I blinked twice before agreeing with his question. "Do you love him?"

That took me by surprise. I've never thought that he would ask me that question.

_Why? _My inner voice said. _Why did it take you by surprise Bella? _

My fingers intertwined with each other and lifted my chin up. "What do you think?"

"You don't." he simply said in a matter of seconds and I looked at him with—fake—shocked eyes. I didn't fool him though. "I know you don't. You only _care_ for him but beyond that, no."

"I care for him because I _love_ him, Edward." I said through my teeth. He shook his head with a half-smile lingering on his lips.

"Then why didn't you tell me you loved him in the first place before you said that '_what do you think_' crap?" he challenged. "It's obvious Bella. You're only doing this for his happiness. Think about yours for a change!"

"This is becoming a stupid conversation Edward." I snapped and stood up. "Why won't you just believe me?"

"Do you honestly think I would believe such a _lie_?" he asked me and I walked back up to the house. "Bella!"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at the sky. It was twilight. "It's getting dark. You should go find a hotel or something."

"I don't have any money." He said in a shy voice. I tapped my foot in annoyance and turned to look at him. "What did you bring?"

"What do you mean?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Clothes? Necessities?" I asked and he shook his head. "Anything?"

"Nothing." he snorted. I sighed while nodding. It was a good thing he was already smiling. At least I can prove to myself that if he can forgive me, maybe Charlie and Alex will. I'm more worried about Rosalie and Alice though. I can't imagine myself being without them.

"Come in." I said and as I turned, I listened carefully for his footsteps. I can hear soft taps and I, too, continued walking. "You have to bear with my house. It's a bit messy."

"I got used to the mess." He said as if his house was messy too. I lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow at him and crossed my arms on my chest. "My room."

"Aah." I nodded, not understanding what he just said.

"I became a bit reckless when you left so…" he trailed off. I went to the kitchen and decided to cook dinner. As I was heating up the pan, I smelled Edward's sweet scent light up the whole kitchen.

_Why do his pheromones have to be so strong?_ I thought to myself while sighing. This is surely gonna make me clumsy.

"Bella? What are you doing?" he asked me warily. I grabbed a knife ominously and diced up some onions.

"Cooking dinner." I said and started to regret using onions as my 'Edward-stay-away' prop. It made my eyes sting.

I heard him laugh and I bit my lip. "Mike already made us dinner."

_Crap. Crap. Crap._

"Right." I flushed and walked pass him. When my shoulders hit his, an electric current flowed from my head to the tip of my toes. I halted to a stop and I heard him gasp as if he, too, felt the current. I slowly looked up to him and he was staring at me with soft, longing eyes. He turned his torso so he was already facing me and took my hand. My foot was planted on the ground and I can barely move. I was so stiff.

"Bells…" Edward called me by my nickname and thousand memories flooded in my head. I suddenly felt younger.

"Wh-What?" I stammered and he caressed my face with the back of his hand. His hands were very cold and I flinched but didn't stay away. It felt good in my skin.

"I still love you." He smiled at me softly and I blinked twice before collecting my thoughts. "Please, come back to me?"

I only stared at him and my heart was starting to have a frenzied pace. It was very difficult for me to absorb. After all that 6 months, he still _loved _me? I shook my head and looked down.

"What's wrong?" he asked me and I knew he was suppressing sadness.

"I can't leave Mike." I said with burdened eyes.

"I get that." He whispered. "But what about me? All I want is you, Bella. I want you to be with me."

His eyes sparkled even in the night time and it made me impossible to lie. I was never a good liar and as long as I'm with him, I never will be. I knew I never loved Mike and I regretted being his girlfriend every minute of the day. I didn't want to lead him on but I was desperately in need of someone to talk to. I also knew that I was still deeply in love with Edward. I removed my hands from his and smiled at him. I never said a word and went to the dining room. "Let's eat."

-OoO-

It was beginning to be late and sleepiness was still far from my body. I was so active tonight—maybe because of the fact that Edward was sitting beside me on the couch. He was always staring at me and it never fails to make me feel conscious.

"Aren't you going to bed yet?" I asked him as he turned his head on the flatscreen. His eyes flickered with interest and I choked back the curiosity that was burning inside me.

"No." he murmured. "I have to call Carlisle and Esme first."

"What? Why?" I asked, propping up. "Don't tell me you didn't ask their permission."

"Then I won't." he sighed and stood up while grabbing his phone. He sighed as he looked at the screen. "Damn."

"Battery's off?" I asked him. He shyly nodded and I asked for his phone. "We have the same phone outlet."

_**Ring! Ring! **_

"Uhm, why don't you just get it in my room? It's on top of my study table." I said as I placed the phone on my ear. "Hello?"

-OoO-

**EPOV**

I didn't want to leave her side. I was afraid that she might be lost and I will wake up and find out that this was just a dream. Bella's the best thing that ever happened to my life and I don't know why but I can't imagine myself being without her. I love her so much and I'm willing to sacrifice anything for her.

"Did you find it?" she suddenly entered and gasped quietly as she saw me. "Edward, are you okay?"

I smiled at her and beckoned her to stand beside me. She hesitantly walked towards me and I gave her a huge hug. I heard her gasp and after a few seconds, she hugged me back.

"Tell me you love me, Bella." I whispered in her ear. "Tell me."

She didn't answer. I held her shoulders and pushed her away from me so I could see her face. It was blank. My heartbeat was starting to pace faster and faster. "Bella?"

**BPOV**

_Tell him, Bella. Tell him!_

Why would I tell him that? What about Mike?

_Who do you want more? Mike or Edward?_

Edward of course!

_Then tell him you love him._

I…I…

**How was my birthday special? Sorry if this was not enough for you.**

**I got busy so I'm very sorry.**

**I bet you would really love the next chapter. I assure you. ;)**

**Watch out for the next chap! :) **


	12. Freedom

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters except for Alex ;)**

**Please R&R!**

_**Chapter Twelve: Freedom**_

**(3****rd**** Person)**

Bella was stuck. She was stuck on her own fragile little bubble. She's afraid to admit her feelings because she might get too carried away and forget that she already has a boyfriend. But still, she was nagged by her own conscience.

Edward was starting to feel a bit hopeless. He was starting to think that Bella really _do_ love Mike and she chooses to be with Mike over him. Whatever her decision is, Edward would support her even if it meant staying away from Bella.

Edward heard Bella sigh and the most bittersweet thing happened that sent both of them in an emotional rollercoaster. Bella stood on her toes and lightly pecked Edward on the lip. The feeling of success washed over Edward's body while Bella's feeling of loneliness completely vanished.

Embarrassed, Bella walked out of her room and down at the living room. Edward followed her shortly afterwards. He saw her on the couch; her face was buried on her hands. Edward smiled softly and went to her side. He placed his hand on hers and gently took it away from her face.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." Bella was starting to panic. "I didn't know why I did that. That was so foolish of me. I-I-I didn't mean to… I-It was just a form of—"

"Thank you." He whispered and Bella's thought were cleared. "I really needed that."

"Y-You're not mad?" She asked him and he sighed softly.

"Not even close." He said and glanced at my lips. "I suddenly felt like I wanted more."

**BPOV**

I blushed as he said those words. The warmth on my cheeks was invigorating. It had been a long time since I last blushed and feeling it again made me feel more relaxed. Edward smiled as he looked at me.

"I missed that…" He referred at my red-apple cheeks. He suddenly moved closer to me and somehow, his longing for my lips was communicable. I wanted to kiss him too.

"Do you mind?" Edward asked, his lips just inches from mine.

I allowed myself to be _me_ for a change. I cleared my head of all my problems. I vanished Mike from my thoughts and focused on me and Edward. I giggled and pounced so he was lying and I was on top of him. "Do _you _mind?"

He giggled too and I kissed him on the lips softly. He let out a gust of sweet air from his mouth that made me dizzy. He chuckled under his breath and rolled me over so I was underneath him. "Weakness."

I bit my lip and nuzzled my head under his jaw so I could plant a kiss there. His scent was so overwhelming. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew, his hands were on my waist. He cuddled me in the most comfortable way that made me a bit sleepy, to be honest. "I love you."

"What did you say?" he whispered on my ear. I could feel his lips moving from behind my lobe.

"It's true." I said and turned to my side so I could face him. "You're correct."

"I mostly am but about what this time?" he asked. I licked my bottom lip and traced the contours of his chest with my pinky.

"I only love you. You and not Mike." I just said and he hugged me closer to him. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"And _I_ only love _you_." I smiled as he said those 5 simple words. It was hard to keep my feelings from Edward especially when he's a hundred and ten percent involved. Our love for each other was so surreal but I guess that's just how love works.

"Tell me what you're thinking right now." He said in a soft voice that was very soothing. "Are you worried about Mike?"

"No. I'm not." I said. "I'm just…amazed."

"Of what?" Happiness was clearly toned on his voice.

"Us."

He tucked a stray hair behind my ear and leaned in for another kiss. This time, it was fierce. His tongue uncoiled from his mouth and demanded entrance. I smiled at myself and slowly approved of his want. He licked my bottom lip and noticed his hand slowly move from the back of my neck, to my waist and landed to my pelvis. I wasn't entirely ashamed because I know I have a slender body.

"My Bella…" he whispered in between kisses. I opened my eyes and gently pulled back. His face was flush from all the action and I noticed our awkward position by the couch. I sighed and stood up.

"It's really late." I yawned. "Let's go to bed please? This time, no more distractions."

He chuckled and held my hand as we made our way up to my room. I was silent as we walked upstairs. I didn't want to see him hurt again and I was afraid that if I say a word, everything will come crashing down.

"Are you okay with me being in your room?" he asked me as I sat on the foot of my bed.

"Of course." I muttered. "Why?"

"You look troubled." I sighed and pulled him down so he was sitting beside me.

"I just don't want you to go away." I admitted. "I don't want to hurt you…again."

"I'm not going anywhere." His voice calm and serene. "Where you'll be is where I am."

I took a deep breath and laid my head on the pillow. He smiled and crawled to the left side of the bed where he'll be sleeping. He wrapped his arms around me and covered half of my body with a blanket. He hummed a sweet but unfamiliar tone from his lips that made me sleep in a matter of minutes.

**EPOV**

I saw her sleep with a peaceful expression. It made me feel relieved. I was worried that she'll be having some sort of breakdown because of all this. I knew she had the courage to admit her feelings for me. It just so happens that Mike gets on the way. She looks lovely even at night. Whenever I look at her, a surge of security takes over my body. No words can describe how fragile she is. She's everything to me and if I lose her again, I'm afraid that I won't be able to get her back anymore.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

I heard the phone ringing downstairs. Bella squirmed and I placed my hand on hers. She stopped moving and drifted back to sleep again.

"Who would call at a time like this?" I asked myself. I kissed Bella's forehead and went downstairs without making any noise.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

"This better be good." I said angrily and lifted the phone up. "Hello?"

"Edward!" my mom screeched. Her voice was shaking violently and I felt guilty for leaving my family without permission.

"Mom." I said softly. "Calm down. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving sweetheart?" she asked me, her voice dropping down in a few octaves.

"I was foolish by the time I left." I said to her, shame tinting my voice. "Sorry."

"It's okay sweetheart." I sat by the couch and leaned my head backwards casually. "It's a good thing Emmett and Jasper knew."

"Emmett and Jasper?" I asked. "Can I talk to them?"

"Sure." I waited for a couple of seconds and soon enough, Jasper was on the line.

"Hey Ed!" I was thrilled to hear him. He seemed to be alright.

"Hey. How are things there?" I asked.

"It's pretty much the same since you left."

"No girls coming to ask where I was?"

"Bad ass." Emmett's voice boomed. "Hey Edward."

"The ladies man." I said while nodding. He laughed and so did Jasper at the background.

"Listen, the coach changed his mind. He said you better be here after 3 days or else you're off the team. We need you captain. Everything was a riot when you left."

"Riot? I asked, my mood changing. "Why?"

"Do you know James?" he asked me. "Number 18?"

"Yeah." I said. "I know him."

"He's pretty much taking over your position." My fists clenched. "You better get in here ASAP."

"But I can't just leave Bella here." My voice turned sour.

"Well let her come back then. Is she still mad at us?" he asked. Emmett was one of the guys who loved Bella as a sister. Jasper was, too. They thought that Bella was mad at them which is utterly false.

"No. She was never mad at you or anyone." I said with a smile on my lips. "She just needed space."

"Where is she now?" he asked. "Can I talk to her?"

"She's sleeping." I said and suddenly realized something. "Wait. How did you know where I was?"

"You forgot to turn off your GPS."

"But my phone's dead." I said in a wary voice.

"Dead or not, it's still activated asshole." He laughed loudly. "Convince Bella to come back. Maybe she's just scared that we won't accept her anymore. Tell her we miss her."

"I did. A thousand times." I sighed. "My Bella's a bit stubborn."

"_Your _Bella?" his tone was disbelief. "You just went there to apologize and suddenly you're together?"

"Well, technically, she disobeyed the rules of dating." I chuckled and my mind shifted to Mike. "She has an unloved boyfriend."

"Another bad ass." I could imagine Emmett shaking in laughter. "Well tell her she needs to come back here or else I would personally drag her with me."

"Okay." I laughed. He bid goodbye and hung up the phone. I sighed and went back upstairs. Bella was still in the same position I left her. I went back to her side and stroked her face.

"Come with me to Forks, my love." I whispered and hugged her closer to me. Random thought took over my head and I, too, drifted to sleep.

**What do you guys think of this chapter?**

**D'you think it's crazy?**

**Still to subtle for you? **

**Lol. :3 Need your reviews guys. Please?**


	13. Letting Go

**Please Read and Review ;)**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Except for Random Teachers and Alex.**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Letting Go**_

I woke up when a stray light from the sun caressed my face. It has a lukewarm temperature that I really like. I rolled to my side and closed my eyes. Memories from last night slowly poured in my mind and I smiled in satisfaction. Edward was mine last night. Scratch that. He was mine for the _whole_ night.

"Good Morning…" I heard him greet me in a soft voice. He was sitting by the rotating chair in front of my computer.

"Hey…" I smiled and sat up. "Did you have good night's sleep?"

He laughed as if I was missing a joke and I scowled. He walked towards me and caressed my face with his hands. "Let's just say I had a good night. Period."

Curiosity was burning in my eyes. I waited until he would answer my question but he didn't seem to get my silence. "Would you tell me what happened last night?"

"What?" he asked in a teasing voice.

I huffed and lied down in my bed hastily. I pulled the blanket up 'til it covered my face. Blood was rushing on my cheeks and my heart was beating frantically.

_HE DID NOT! _I argued with myself.

"I talked didn't I?" I asked, my voice muffled. "What did I say?"

"Nothing embarrassing, Bella." He was suppressing laughter. He gently uncovered my face and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry about it."

"Tell me." I nagged him. "What did I say?"

He bit his lip while smiling—an irresistible action. Why did he have to be angelic?

"You called me a couple of times." I choked back the horror that was crawling from the inside of my stomach. "And you said you loved me."

"You already know that." I said, all the shyness gone, and smiled at him. He lifted me like he was carrying a baby and together, we descended the stairs.

"What do you want to eat, Bells?" he asked me and I rubbed my palms in interest.

"Pizza." I said. He shook his head in disagreement.

"It's too early in the morning." He stated as I pouted. "How about eggs and bacon?"

"Sure." I nodded and opened the television. "D'you want to watch a movie?"

"Actually, I just want to talk to you." He said as I heard him open the stove. Butterflies overtook my whole stomach and suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore. There was a certain tone in his voice that made me suddenly sweaty.

"About what?" It was a good thing he couldn't see me. My voice alone was suspicious enough.

"Just some things." He said casually. I nodded and took a deep breath. "But we could watch a movie afterwards. Would you like that?"

I smiled. He never fails to make me feel… _balanced_ again. "I would love to."

After a few minutes, he placed a plate full of good-smelling food in front of me. I sniffed it enthusiastically and smiled at him. "Smells good."

"Well, the love of my life is going to eat it so I might as well make an effort to at least make it smell good." He chuckled. My eyes narrowed in suspicion and I took a bite of the egg.

"It tastes good, Edward." I nodded and forked him a chunk of bacon. "You should give yourself more credit."

He took out his hands and wiped something off my chin. "Anything you say."

"So?" I perked up. "You said you want to talk about something?"

"Oh." I was cautious enough to not look at his face—afraid that I might see it sad or angry. "Uhm, I change my mind. Let's talk about it later…"

"I wanna talk about it now." I told him, a frozen smile plastered on my face.

_I wanna talk about it now when I'm still feeling okay. _I admitted to myself.

"There are…" he paused. "…complications back home."

"And?" I urged him. I knew where our discussion was heading for yet I want to hear it straight from him.

"They want me to go back." My chest felt like my heart was yanked out. I felt cold and the loneliness crept back to me with a sign of permanence. I guess he saw my reaction because he was suddenly sitting so close to me. "Bella, listen to me first. Please?"

"What?" my voice was shaking with anger and disappointment. Of course, I didn't want him to leave. After what we've been through? No way. I won't let him.

_How selfish of you, Bella. _My head argued with me. _Just let him go for now. You can handle it. You have been collecting the pain for 6 months. What's one day gonna do to you?_

I don't think I can survive anymore. I don't think I can resurface. And besides, how can you be so sure that he's gone for a day?

"Bella?" his voice came in with a soft tone. "I want you to come with me."

I stared at him for a few minutes. What he said to me was trying to sink in my head but it won't. He wants me… to go with him. He—

"You want me to come with you?" I asked him. I want to be sure. He smiled and nodded. He placed his arms over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"I will always want you everywhere with me." He whispered and kissed my hair. "Will you come?"

I thought of tricking him and say no. But the moment was just so sweet for me. "Sure."

He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek. His lips brushed in line with my jaw and traced soft kisses from my chin upward until it reached my lips. His sweet breath fanned my face and as usual, I got dizzy.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice interrupted us and Edward stiffened as if he knew exactly who it is. "Hey! Get off her!"

Edward slowly stood and faced Mike. "Leave her alone, Mike."

Mike snorted and looked at him with a deadly stare. "_You_ leave her alone. I happened to be his boyfriend. You happened to be a stupid—"

"Stop!" I yelled and went in between them. "Please just stop."

I gave Edward a sad look. I didn't want the same scenario at Forks to happen again. Seeing Mike and Edward fighting is killing me and I remembered the time when it was Edward and…Alex. Mike walked out of the room and I followed him.

"Mike!" I called. "Mike, please stop."

He halted and turned around. "What Isabella?"

I flinched and sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I know I was wrong and I'm sincerely sorry."

He scowled and looked down. I pursed my lips and combed my hair through my fingers. "So that's it? You're just going to be sorry and leave? Great."

"I don't belong here, Mike." I was desperately trying to explain my side to him. "I don't belong in _your_ world."

"You belong in my heart, Bella." He chose his words carefully. His words made me feel weak. "You belong with me."

"Mike don't make this any hard as it already is." I said in a firm voice. "I have to go back to Forks. My family needs me there. And I need them."

I guess Mike understood. He smiled at me weakly and turned to walk away. "Mike!"

He stopped and I went to him. I hugged him tightly and he kissed my forehead. It was weird considering the fact that I _never_ let him kiss me but I don't care. If this is what he wants then I would let him. He possibly gave me everything he has and if this is how I could pay him up then fine. I released my grip to him and stared as he left.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" he yelled, never facing me while I exhaled a gust of air.

_I'm free. _ I thought. _I'm already free._

Tears of Joy rolled under my eyelid and I smiled in happiness. "Thanks Mike."

"Bella?" Edward's angelic voice interrupted my thoughts and I glanced at him. He ran towards me immediately and wiped my tears away. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head as he hugged me tightly. He tucked my head under his chin and rubbed my back with neutral force. "I broke up with him."

"And you cried?" he asked me, his tone morose.

"I cried because I'm already free." I said and looked into his adorable eyes. "And I can be with you."

He chuckled and leaned in to me. He wasn't gonna kiss me but he cuddled me. He was very happy. I can see it in his eyes. His expression was delighted and the aura changed. We were both so happy that we could just literally die with happiness.

"You don't know how happy I am Bella." His voice poured in like sweet honey. "Words cannot describe how I feel right now."

"I love you…" I sighed. I placed my arms around his neck and played with his hair.

"You are my life now…" he just said and kissed me passionately. His lips were sweet under mine and it made me want more of him. I know it sounds stupid. But I'm a girl in love. I can't put off something as hot as Edward. I pulled back, my eyes closed.

"We better get going." He said while looking at my lips. "We only have two and a half days left."

"Won't we get any sleep?" I asked him. The circles under my eyes are brutally dark and I know I have to get some rest or else I'll look like a beast in havoc. Edward sensed my worries and he caressed my face making my mind blank.

"_You_ will." He kissed my forehead and dragged me inside. "Just pack anything you want. We can always come back and get the rest."

"It's all ready." I said shyly. He looked at me with a confused expression. "I didn't bother taking out my clothes from my duffel bag. I was too busy with my… crying jag."

He nodded and tightened his grip around my wrist. "I won't let you cry anymore, Bells. I promise."

I bit my lip in interest. He let go of my hand and ran upstairs to get my bag. He won't take long, I'm sure. My bag was just underneath my computer table. It wasn't that hard to find. He emerged out of the door after a minute with the strap of my bag on his shoulder. He showed his crooked smile at me and I giggled as we went inside his car.

**So? What do you think?**

**Too cheesy? Sorry. I can't help myself. **

**I want more of Edward and Bella! XD**

**Anyway, I want to give a big shout out to 'TheSpawnSpeaks'!**

**She's the best! And she happens to be my cousin! ;)**

**Read and Review! Thanks!**


	14. Nightmare

**Chapter Fourteen of Change ;)**

**I don't own twilight or any of its characters. **

**Just Alex :D**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Nightmare**_

I could feel the stares of the lovable weird guy beside me and I know I'm supposed to feel conscious about this but instead, I felt flattered. "Eyes on the road, Edward."

He chuckled and stroked my cheek. "I've had almost a year of training with my brothers Bella. Don't worry."

"Did you think telling me that would ease my tension?" I asked as I grabbed his hand off my face and twined it with mine. As much as I wanted him to look at me, I can't. We're on the highway for crying out loud. The last thing I want to do is allow men in white coats insert a long needle on my skin.

"I was hoping it would." He sighed and steered lightly to the left. "Did it?"

"Sort of." I laughed softly. "Just slow down. It's already getting dark."

"What? You're scared?" he asked me. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, I'm not." I disagreed. "You'll have to pull over in the nearest hotel anyway so…"

Edward looked at me with a confused expression. I stared at him and realized he had no intentions of stopping the car. "Bella, this is a 2-day drive."

"So?" I asked. "It can be a one-year drive for all I care. _You_ need to sleep."

There were two reasons he should sleep. One: So that he would be able to drive alertly the next day. Two: Easy. So he won't hear me talk in my sleep.

"Is this an excuse so I won't be able to—?"

"No!" I lied. "Of course not."

He hid a smile from me but I caught it so I scowled and looked out the window. I'm a bit touchy when it comes to my most embarrassing habits. One happens to be sleep talking. I know that I talk when I sleep that's why I choose to have my own _private_ room back then. Minutes passed and neither of us talked.

"Bells…"

"Edward…"

Both of us said in unison. We laughed and he leaned in for a swift kiss. "Are you still mad?"

I bit my lip and looked at him.

"You easily get pissed off, love." He said in a soft voice. "It's okay though."

I lifted an eyebrow at him. "It's okay if I get mad at you?"

"Of course." He said and eyed me. "No matter what you do to me, it would totally be okay for me. Why?"

"Nothing." I mumbled and sighed. "You're so unselfish to me, Edward. That's why I love you."

He looked at the road and smiled. The rays of the sun as it hid behind two mountains were breath-taking. I have always loved sunsets. They're mystifying to watch. "Do you mind if I unroll the window?"

"No, not at all." He smiled. "Go ahead."

I clicked on an oval-shaped button and heard a soft purr as the windows went down. The breeze was cool on my skin and it made me shiver lightly. Edward suddenly gave me his jacket and I pulled my arms through the holes of its sleeves. It has a very Edward-y smell to it that made me think that his arms were around me.

"You never told me you liked sunsets." He observed.

"That's because Forks doesn't have one." I chuckled. "If it had, I wouldn't have to tell you. You wouldn't see me trapped in my room all afternoon."

He nodded slowly and his voice suddenly turned ashamed. I knew he would go back to our topic earlier and as much as I hate talking about it, I just let it go." Bells, I can't pull over. Do you think you could just… sleep at the back of the car? I know it's stupid and jerky for me to ask you that considering…"

I made a face. "Why are you in a hurry? Is something wrong?"

"I just… want you to get back to Forks." He hid something from me. I was sure. His eyes were giving out too much emotion. "I want you to see your father and brother again."

"Okay." I said warily. "I-I can just sleep here beside you. Don't worry about it."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"On one condition though."

The smile faded. Of course. He hates conditions especially if I was the one setting it. My conditions are a bit tricky for him. "What?"

"I would let you drive through the whole night and I would sleep here if…" I smiled. "…you let me drive the whole night tomorrow."

"No way." His lips were taut. "No, Bella."

"C'mon, please?" I begged. "It's either this or you'll pull over in a near hotel. Your call."

His face turned angry and I could see that he wasn't gonna argue with me. I smiled secretly to myself and waited until he would say the word. "Fine."

I laughed loudly and he snapped his head towards me. I immediately stopped and looked down. "Sorry."

His eyes immediately melted as I apologized and reached out to touch me. "Don't be."

"I thought you wouldn't be angry at me?" I asked in a mocking tone. He smirked and did his famous crooked grin.

"Well, I wasn't angry at you." He said.

"Well that was cleared up." I said sarcastically and laughed. "No really. What was that all about?"

"I…" He hesitated and I peeked at his expression. "I thought maybe you would turn the car around and drive back to Florida."

"You thought I was gonna do that?" I asked him softly and he nodded. It was a cute nod. It's as if he was a little boy and he was admitting—shyly— to me that he liked someone. "I won't."

"You wouldn't?" he asked.

"No." I half-smiled. "D'you really think I would waste your whole night of driving? And besides, I miss everyone. I'm very eager to see them again."

"You're right." His confidence was coming back. "Sorry."

My lids were starting to get very heavy as the minutes passed by and I forced myself to open it with all my might but I was too tired to even pop it open for a couple of seconds. "I think I need to sleep."

"Yes you do." He agreed. He placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I leaned my head on his chest and sighed in satisfaction. My eyes gently closed and concentrated on Edward's breathing as I welcomed unconsciousness to my system.

-OoO-

I'm one hundred percent sure that this was just a dream. Of course I know it's just a dream. The setting was very much impossible. Forks may be foggy almost everyday but sunlight rarely showed in it. I could hear soft whispers around me yet I could see no one under my peripheral vision. It was almost as if I was making the whispers up in my mind.

"_Hello?" _I called. _"Is anyone there? Dad? Alex?"_

"_Why is she here?" _I suddenly heard someone say. _"She doesn't belong here."_

The words slapped my face pretty hard. Why would someone say that to me? Well, not intentionally. I think.

"_How dare you say that?" _I yelled and I knew by this time, I'm already talking in my sleep. I didn't bother waking up. I just want to slap the face of the person who said this. _"Show yourself!"_

A light breeze passed through my face from the left and I abruptly knew someone joined me. I looked to my side and I was surprised to see Alice. I smiled widely at her and she looked away from me. _"Why are you here?"_

My dream turned into a painful nightmare. Alice. Alice was the one who was unwelcoming me. But why? Doesn't she want to see me?

"_Alice. It's me, Bella." _I said, desperation toning my voice. _"Don't you remember me?"_

"_Oh I do remember you." _She said in an evil tone. _"Bella the runaway."_

I gasped. _"Alice, I'm sorry. I-I really didn't mean to leave—"_

"_Save it for someone who cares." _I flinched. _"Oh. That's right. No one cares, anymore."_

"_What?" _I asked her and I could feel tears streaking down my face. _"Alice…"_

Alex and Charlie suddenly walked out from the thick fog and the whole town emerged too. _"Go away, Bella."_

I woke up screaming and Edward suddenly pulled over. He placed his hand securely on my wrist and I realized that I was thrashing his whole car. "Bella! Bella!"

At the sound of his voice, I calmed down. My breathing was heavy and my eyes were all wet. "Edward…"

I threw my arms around him and he hugged me tightly. He patted my back and kissed my shoulder. "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to wake you up soon."

I shook my head and combed my fingers through my hair. "It's okay."

He had stopped the car. I choked back the hysteria and clenched my hands into fists. I guess he noticed I was quivering—he clicked something from the car's dashboard and a soft lullaby started to surround the car. It was enough to make me feel relaxed but it wasn't sufficient to make my dream go away.

I was starting to feel nervous. "Edward, I want to go back."

**OH NO! Haha! :)**

**End of Chapter Fourteen. **

**Does it suck? Sorry about that.**

**Please review my story. ;) Thanks. **


	15. Sexy Zombie

**Tada! Chapter Fifteen is already here! **

**Read and Review! :)**

_**Chapter Fifteen: Sexy Zombie**_

"I wanna go back! Turn the car around, Edward!" I yelled and he hesitantly pulled over. My heart was beating fast and I was still in shock with my dream. Edward looked at me with a combination of confusion and alertness in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked me. "I thought you don't want to go back there?"

"I-I can't." I half-whispered. "I-I wanna go back. I'm not…"

"Could you tell me what's wrong first?" his voice was tender. "Maybe I could help."

_C'mon Bella. Don't be such a hypocrite! You're ruining all the fun. You know Edward misses his family. His mother might be worried sick. Just go with the flow. Don't worry. A dream is just a dream. It can never be a reality. I think._

"Right." I said to myself though I knew Edward heard me. I looked at him with a weak smile and took a deep breath. "That was nothing. I-I'm sorry. C-Could you stop by at a restaurant or something? I wanna eat. Maybe I was just overreacting."

He scowled and kissed my hand. "Sure, love."

He restarted the engine and I huffed as the nagging feeling of bitterness started to claw from the inside of my stomach. It was stupid and childish to act and feel this way. It's not like I'm meeting someone new. I shook my head to erase the thought and looked out the window. The light was beginning to show on the western horizon. It looked warm in my eyes yet the cold breeze told me it was just an illusion.

"There's a diner there." He noted as his index finger pointed at a small cottage near an intersection of roads. "Is that okay for you?"

I nodded as he stopped the engine. "Sure."

"C'mon." he chuckled and got out of the car. I never noticed that it was a long drive. My legs were stiff and so was my neck. I flinched as I leaned my head to the right side. A cool hand was suddenly caressing my nape. "Does it hurt?"

His eyes were brooding. "It's bearable, Edward."

"I should've just stopped at a near hotel." He blamed himself. I placed both of my hand on either side of his cheek and held my gaze to his.

"It's okay." I said, syllabicating every word. "Don't worry."

His eyes were hard yet he managed to kiss me fully on the lips. It was sort of an apologetic kiss. I was about to argue when he pulled away but he was already dragging me. "What do you want, Bells?"

I contemplated between Cheese Omelet and Veggie Burger. "Cheese Omelet please."

"Okay." He said while pinching my nose. He held the small of my back while the line went forward. The place was very home-y. The smell of hot coffee and fried bacon was lingering in the air. The tables and chairs were made with solid wood and the floor was covered with a fine, tan-colored carpet.

"Good Morning, Sir. I'm Tanya. Can I take your order?" The cashier said in a very _different _voice. I sighed as recognition was tinting in the back of my head.

Seduction.

_He's mine you blabber-mouth! _

I chuckled at myself and Edward stared at me momentarily. "Is there something wrong?"

"No." My voice was a bit high. I suppressed the laughter that was already in the middle of my throat. I probably looked like some kind of choking fish to both of them.

"I'm sorry Tanya." Edward looked at the cashier with a smile on his face. "My girlfriend's acting a bit strange today."

I liked the way he said the words '_my girlfriend'_. It had a tone of possession in it. I blushed and my hygienic ego suddenly took over my body. "Can I have the keys to your car?"

"Aren't you hungry anymore?" he asked as he dug for his keys on both of his pockets.

"No, no." I said. "I'll just get a pair of new clothes."

"Oh." He expressed and handed me the keys. I smiled at him—while eyeing Tanya—as he kissed my forehead. "Don't be long. I'll miss you."

I walked out and went straight at the back of his car. I opened my bag and grabbed the first pair that was piled on top of the heap. I slammed the door shut and went inside.

"Excuse me? Where is the girl's restroom?"

"Over there." A lanky teenage boy said. I saw a small door by the corner with a 'female' sign taped by the door frame.

"Thanks." I muttered and went inside. I locked the door and quickly changed. I realized, as I was already folding my dirty clothes, that I was wearing my favorite pair of shorts. It was a Suede Shorts from _Opening Ceremony_. It was a gift from my mom during my 16th birthday. I was thankful that I paired it up with the Kain Tank that I recently bought at Florida. Overall, I looked okay. The hideous monster was out.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call my name from outside. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah." I said and got out. "Sorry."

He stared at me with an awed expression. I blushed and covered my face with my dirty clothes. "Great. I look like a zombie don't I?"

He grinned and leaned in for a kiss. "A sexy zombie."

I snorted and punched him lightly in the shoulders. "Shut up."

He led me to a table near the glass wall where we could see the outside of the diner. As I sat down, I could feel someone staring at me from a distance. I looked over to my back but saw no one looking at me. As I turned my head back, Edward's green orbs were piercing through mine.

"Would you mind telling me why you _almost_ want to go back?" he asked. "Just curious."

I sighed. "I was out of my mind. That's all."

"I knew that." He said while laughing. He held out his hands on top of the table and as soon as I placed it between his fingers, he gently grasped it and twined it with mine. "I got worried though. I thought you were serious."

"I was." I whispered and looked at our hands. "But then I thought of Charlie, Alex, your parents—"

"You thought about my family?" he asked me. I slowly nodded and smiled.

"There are a lot of 'what-ifs' on my mind." I said. "When I saw your mom on my head with a worried expression, well, let's just say it snapped me out of my stupidity."

"Esme will like you." He whispered. Was I supposed to hear that?

"Here's your order." Tanya was the one who delivered it. I bit my lip and unclasped my hold on Edward's hand as she placed the tray on the table.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Welcome." She said hastily and turned her whole torso on Edward. "Drinks?"

"Love?" Edward asked me. Tanya turned—reluctantly—at me.

"You know what?" I said while folding my hands on my lap. "I would just want a bottle of water."

"Make that two please?" Edward butted in. I smiled at his eager reaction on letting her go away. She sensed our attempt of 'ganging up' and so she strode off without another word.

I rolled my eyes while shaking my head. "Edward."

"What?" he asked with an innocent expression.

"You _do_ realize you're good-looking." I blurted out. "Don't you?"

He chuckled and spooned me a piece of the omelet. "I can _see_ that."

"Wow." I spooned him back. "My boyfriend's a real…_boy_."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"What I meant was that you should eat while the eggs are still hot." I steered the conversation easily. He chuckled and we ate our food with enjoyment.

-OoO-

I could feel the puke from the inside of my intestines being combined. I felt nauseous. What if they won't like me anymore? What if they're mad at me for leaving? Oh god. I think I won't bear the pain if they couldn't accept me anymore. But then again, it was my fault. I was the one who left them. I was the one who became a pain in their asses. We were already at Forks by 8 in the evening. It was already dark and all I could see was the light that was glowing from the inside of the house.

"Edward, I can't do this." I said while gripping his hands. "What if they won't like me anymore?"

Edward smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Bella, they're your family. They will you accept you no matter what."

"W-Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I'll go home for a while." He sighed. "I don't want to leave you but… my mom's—"

"I understand." I cut him off and smiled widely. "You go."

He placed my head in his hands and kissed me softly for a minute before leaving. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my hands and went inside his Volvo. I stared after him as he drove off. I stood their in the middle of Charlie's front porch. I was arguing with myself whether or not I should stay or run away.

_Bella, don't._

"I can't." I said weakly. "Maybe some other time."

_No._

I turned and started walking away from the house when a warm gust of wind slowly came to me from my back.

"Bella?" a hoarse voice rang in my ears. "Is that you?"

**End of Chapter Fifteen.**

**What do you think?**

**Leave a review please! :)**


	16. Welcome Back

**Hey! :) Chapter Sixteen is served. Enjoy!**

**R&R. They're exceptionally helpful. ;)**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters except for Alex.**

**All praises are for the awesome Stephenie Meyer!**

_**Chapter Sixteen: Welcome Back**_

I could hear footsteps from behind me and tears where already pouring down from my eyes. I knew I couldn't hold the pain back but seeing _him_ was too good to be true.

"Bella!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around me. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Dad." I whispered in his ears. He hugged me tighter and I hugged him back. "You don't have to say sorry."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I only shook my head. If I talked, I knew none of it will make sense. Talking while crying? Not helpful. "Stop crying, sweetheart."

"I missed you dad." I whispered again. "I'm sorry if I was a rude d-daughter."

"Shh, bells." He calmed me down. His voice was soothing under my jagged breath. All the memories that I reluctantly tucked away started flooding back and the pain that I felt worsen. How could I leave my dad here? How could I? "Let's get you inside."

I looked at him abruptly. As much as I wanted to go inside, I felt the need to stay out for a while. "I-I don't know."

"Bella." He said in a demanding tone. "Don't you give me that prodigal son, well, in your case, daughter, type of crap."

He knew me so much. All the more reason for me to hate myself for leaving him. "Dad."

"It's cold outside, Bells." He whined. "We'll talk about this when you step inside. Don't worry. They are still out."

_They_. That word suddenly made my tummy make a double-flip. I took a step forward and bit my lip. Should I do this?

_Yes, Bella. Go. It's the least you could do after you left Charlie._

"Okay. Fine!" I muttered under my breath and walked slowly.

"D'you say something, Bells?" he asked. I shook my head as he locked the door before me. The house was still the same as I remembered it. Nothing was moved. All the furniture was still in their exact places. As I moved to the kitchen, my jaw fell.

"D-Dad?" I called him. I trudged to the sink and whipped my head as I heard his footsteps stop. I sniffed and wiped away the last tear that was clinging on my eyelids.

"Oh." His voice fell. "Sorry about that."

Dishes. Dirty dishes were piled on the kitchen sink. Plate after plate were full of some brown stuff and by the looks of it, I think it's been there for days. I shrugged and licked my bottom lip. "Okay."

I took off my sandals and placed them on top of a chair. I tied my hair up and turned on the faucet. I was about to pour the soap when Charlie caught my arm. "Bella…"

"Dad…" I started. "Don't."

"You must be tired." He said with a weak voice. "You should sleep. I'll take care of that."

"No dad." I took his hand gently off my wrists. "Don't think I'm punishing myself or whatever. I just want to help."

I smiled encouragingly at him and he sighed in defeat. "Be careful."

I bet he's the only dad in the world who would tell her daughter to be careful because she's "_washing the dishes_". Well, that's what I think. Even though Alex and Charlie were the one doing the household chores back then, I knew how to do stuff around the house. That's how Renee trained me while I grew. "Always am."

He snorted and walked sluggishly back to the couch. Throughout the whole process, I allowed all my senses to focus on my scrubbing. I didn't want paranoia to come back at me again.

_Scrub. Scrub. Scrub. _

I washed off the soap from the dishes and placed it aside with all the other clean utensils. I did the same with the glasses, spoons, and forks.

"Dad?"

_Crap._

I gulped and slowly, without any noise, placed the dish down. It was Alex. Of course it's him. I looked up at the clock and it was exactly 6:30. It's the end of his basketball practice.

"Yes?" my dad's voice came through. "I'm here."

"Hey dad." He said and paused—probably kissed Charlie's cheek. That would explain the soft smack. "Did you eat dinner already?"

His slow footsteps were making me insane. I knew he would see me but I know better than to hide from him. That was a stupid yet tempting idea.

"Nope." I chewed on my bottom lip as I stared at the door frame. "Why don't we eat outside? I feel special today."

I smiled as I heard the word '_special_' crawl out from my dad's lips. At least I made something right tonight. I looked down and treasured the warm feeling that was burning inside my chest—probably the wrong thing to do at the moment.

"Bella?" I heard someone gasp. I froze and so was the warm feeling inside me. I slowly looked up and saw his expression. It was bewilderment at first, but then it became more tragic—like he was about to cry. I wanted so badly to close the little distance between us and hug my brother tightly but I knew I should be careful.

"Hi." I said in a small voice. I tried to smile but the mask of shock was still pasted on my face. "Look, I-I'm sorry if—"

I suddenly wasn't able to breath. I was choking and I could hear frantic sobs on the background. "Oh, Bella!"

I looked down at my waist and sure enough, Alex's arms were around me. His face buried on my hair. "Can't…_breathe_."

He loosened his arms but he was still hugging me. The blood on my face slowly went down and the choking feeling was gone. "I miss you…so _much_."

I sniffed. "I should've drank gallons of water before I charged here. All this crying is bad for my health."

He laughed weakly as if he still couldn't believe I was here. "Don't ever do that again."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Sorry."

"Because of that, you're grounded. Two weeks." He said. I snapped and looked at his face with an eyebrow popping up.

"Since when are you allowed to order that?" I asked in disbelief. I grabbed my shoes and wore it on swiftly. "_When?_"

He chuckled and followed me as we made our way to Charlie. "Hey kids."

He spoke with great affection and the sign of sadness was clearly out of the bag. It's like I never left. There was a spark in both of their eyes that I really, _really_ love and their smiles were just indescribable. "D-Dad."

"Yes sweetheart?" he looked at Alex and back to me. "What's wrong?"

"SINCE WHEN IS ALEX ALLOWED TO GROUND ME?" I asked him and both of the men laughed. "Great. I ask the most important question of my life and you laugh at me."

The bolt on the door suddenly clicked and the three of us looked over. Two shadows came into view and from where I was sitting; I knew it was Alice and Rosalie. They were laughing; their wind-chime like laughter was disgruntling. I took a deep breath and hoped this won't be as dramatic as the first two.

"…and he was like '_NO WAY.'_." Rosalie's voice echoed on my ears. I could hear them shaking off their jackets and their boots.

"Seriously?" Alice said in her cute voice. "What's up with that? That's freaking awesome. I should've been there with you! Bummer."

"I know right? I seriously thought—"

Yes. They saw me. They _already _saw me. They saw me hedged between my forgiving father and brother. I looked up and saw the assessing faces of the sisters.

"Is that…?" Rosalie's sentence trailed off into a question.

"Impossible." Alice half-whispered. "Pinch me, Rose."

Rosalie's hand flew and as she gently pricked Alice's skin. She made a face and scowled at her sister. "What? You asked me to pinch you. I'm an exceptionally obedient girl Alice. I'm not the one who—"

"Oh, would you just come here!" I said and they ran to me with open arms. They hugged me eagerly and I did the same. My eyes started to generate salty water again and I was glad that Alex gave me a bottle of water. "Thanks."

"How are you?" Alice's voice was shooting endlessly in high octaves. "You look great! Nice outfit by the way but really! How's life been back at Florida?"

"Were there some cute guys? Are they being nice to you?" Rosalie's questions droned on and on. I was pleased that they all accepted me with open arms. The wall between me and my family and friends dissolved into ashes. The dream was suddenly lightyears away from my mind.

"Enough with the unending questions, ladies." Alex said in a cool voice. "Let's eat."

At that instant, my stomach annoyingly grumbled. They all laughed and I pouted. "Before that, could I take my things upstairs?"

Shock flitted across their faces. "What?"

"My things?" I reminded them.

"You're staying?" Charlie's voice was surprisingly surprised. "You mean it?"

"Of course." I said, answering the two questions. "You really didn't think that I would come and go did you? Edward would kill me if that happens."

"Huh?" all of them asked in unison.

_Oh shoot._

"Edward?" Alice's voice was breathless. "Edward Cullen?"

I looked down and decided that I might as well tell them right now. I said it already after all. "Yes."

"So…" Rosalie began and I looked up. "Are you together now? Like _together-together_?"

I nodded and looked past all their faces.

Alice? Shocked.

Rosalie? Shocked.

Charlie? Shocked.

Alex? Blank.

I stared at him and studied his face. It was smooth. Blank. I sighed and looked away. I'm beginning to think he still doesn't like Edward. That's unfair. The incident had been a long time ago. How could he not forget?

"Look…" I said quietly. "I know some of you don't…_like_ him…"

Alex flinched but then returned to his blank, almost thoughtful reverie. I shook my head in disappointment and stood up so that I could face them all much better. "…but can you please at least _try_ to accept him?"

Charlie's face relaxed. That seemed to help a bit. "He's sorry for what he has done to me and to this family. I know it wasn't his fault, and it wasn't yours either, but he's been a great help to me and that's enough for me. He sacrificed a lot and I appreciated that."

Rosalie's tense face began to shift and an awed expression came into view. "_I love him_. You better grasp the concept."

All of them nodded and a light of hope had spread through my veins as I saw Alex smile warmly to himself.

"Thanks." I muttered, hoping he heard me.

**Read and Review guys! **

**Thanks a lot for reading it!**

**Wait for Chapter Seventeen. :)**


	17. Secrets

**Tada! Ch17 is served. R&R!  
>Thanks to my loyal readers who never fail to make my heart melt with their wonderful comments! I love you all to pieces! :*<strong>

**Remember! I don't own Twilight or any of its characters except for Alex.**

**All praises are for the awesome Stephenie Meyer!**

_**Chapter Seventeen: Secrets**_

"Bella!" I heard Alice screech from the front porch. "Get your butt here right now!"

I drank in the last drop of milk and grabbed my bag as I dashed out of the kitchen. I'm glad I was back. School was almost over and I'm happy I don't have to catch up. Thanks to my exceptionally good grades, they let me ditch examinations although I have to take some summer classes to make up for it. I took a quick glance in the mirror. _Jeans?_ Check. _Shirt?_ Check. _Shoes?_ Check!

"Sorry." I panted as I walked out of the door. Alice scowled.

"Forgiven." She muttered and went inside the car. "C'mon. We don't want to be late."

"Why?" I asked. "Is something going on?"

"Of course something's _going on_." Alex said in a proud voice. "Tomorrow's the big game."

Big game? Why does that sound so familiar?

"Gladiators versus Kryptonite?" Rosalie reminded me. "Seriously Bella. What did you do at Florida? Got your head brain-washed or something?"

"Something like that." I said in a joking way although it was somehow true. I had a good attitude—habit, really—to forget painful memories and lock it somewhere in this brain of mine.

"_Guys!_" Alice called again.

"Coming!" the three of us said in unison. I heard Charlie laugh at the door and I turned to wave goodbye at him. Alice was the one behind the wheels. Her crazy driving skills could be trusted aside from the fact that she steers like a mad creature.

As we entered the school realms, the excitement was almost tangible. Cheerleaders were doing their job—parading their skinny legs and yelling like hell. Varsity players were '_heating up'_ and coaches are discussing their chances of winning. Boastful much?

"Bella, guess who's staring at you?" Alice asked as she parked the car. My eyes suddenly swept the area and sure enough, my god-like boyfriend was there, leaning at his much-loved Volvo. He looked striking in his jacket that seemed to fit his body in every angle.

"Oh." I blushed and unclasped the seatbelt. Alex grumbled and went out of the car. I rolled my eyes and went out, too.

"Hey." His velvet voice was suddenly near me. I flinched and looked at him. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I muttered, clearly dazed. "How are you?"

He chuckled. "I missed you throughout the whole night. I was fighting with myself whether or not I should bust into your room through your window."

"It's a good thing you didn't. I got very tired." I giggled. I could suddenly feel extra eyes probing at me. I took the liberty of checking and as I turned my head to the right, I saw Alice and Rosalie giggling. I tried not to smile and my eyes darted to my left.

"See you later, Bells." Alex voice was strained yet he smiled at me and, surprisingly, at Edward. I know it's a forced smile but at least he's trying. He kissed my forehead and pressed his hand on mine before leaving.

"Sure." I smiled back and stared after him as he jogged to where his friends were. I looked back to Edward's glorious face. "Let's go?"

He nodded with a grin. He took my hands and twined it with his. We walked, hand-in-hand, towards the field. I was feeling very buoyant as we passed—probably because the school's hottie was beside me. I couldn't help but feel conscious though. "I feel stupid."

"Why?" my question caught him off guard. "Don't be."

"This is new to _me_." I murmured. "It's okay for you, I guess."

He looked at me with a confused expression. I sighed and lifted my eyebrow.

"C'mon Edward." I laughed. "Don't tell me you can't see _this_."

I gestured to the students that were staring at us and squeezed his hand as I saw a blonde girl's jaw drop open. "I think you practically walk through people with them looking like that."

"I got used to it." He said in a hard voice. "But honestly, it's irritating."

"I get the feeling." I said and bit my lip.

"But I don't think they're staring at _me _right now." He said and looked down at me, his eyes somewhat proud and possessive. "I think they're staring at _you_."

"Don't be ridiculous, Edward." I said, annoyed. He laughed and kissed my cheek.

"But I'm not." He whispered in my ear. "After all, you're the most beautiful girl in the whole world. How could they _not_ stare at you? It's a matter of seconds before boys here would start to steal you away from me. I better be on my guard, then."

I laughed at his bogus speech. "Wow."

"Cullen!" the football coach yelled. He exhaled loudly and glared to his coach. It was a good thing he was looking away.

"Edward." I said soothingly. "It's okay. Go."

"But I just got to talk to you." He whined like a little kid. I smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips. It was unfair when he acted that way. He's so irresistible.

"Go already." I smiled widely and gave me a tight hug and a soft kiss by the lips before leaving.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan!" He yelled. My eyes bulged out and blushed as the students in front of me stared. I shook my head in disbelief and grabbed my phone.

"Rose?" I called her, my voice sounding a wee bit impatient. "Where are you?"

"We're by the bleachers." She said. "Come over. I want you to meet someone."

"Okay." I said curtly and snapped my phone shut. I walked hastily and let out a sigh of relief as I saw Rosalie and Alice sitting at the front row…with a bunch of guys.

My eyes narrowed as I walked towards them and before I could even greet them, Alice was on her feet with a wide smile plastered on her pixie-like face. "Bella!"

"Hey." I said and excused myself from the boys so I could pass. As I sat down, I glanced at the guys and choked as I saw their faces.

"Jasper? Emmett?" I asked and their heads whipped as they were called. I could never really get used to the Cullens' faces. They all look so good. Next to them, they put Johnny Depp and Tom Cruise to shame. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Well, this _is_ a public place, Bells." Emmett teased me. All of them laughed and I stuck my tongue out in my defense—an unnecessary and childish reaction. They both hugged me tightly and released me as soon as they saw the color of my face.

"What I meant was that aren't you supposed to be there with your fellow players?" I cleared. "You don't happen to be ditching practices are you?"

"NO!" both of them yelled. I laughed and shook my head. Sometimes, I forget how much of a joker Edward's brothers could be.

"Why are you here then?" I asked, still laughing. The four of them exchanged looks in an odd way. I saw Alice flicker a panicked look to Jasper and to me. When she saw that I was staring at her, she dropped her head and I instantly knew they were hiding something from me.

"Alice?" I called her attention. "I know what I saw in your eyes. Tell me."

She shook her head and pointed to Rosalie. "Nice. Am I _Alice_, Alice?"

"C'mon, Rose." She whined and pulled out her puppy-dog face. "You're the eldest."

"Yes." She said in an exasperated tone. "But you're the responsible one."

"Oh, would you just tell me?" I asked in a very kind way. "I wouldn't be mad or anything. Why _would_ I be anyway?"

"We're together." Alice blurted out. My jaw dropped and Emmett —bless him—closed it shut. I digested the thought and decided that I was probably making too much fuss about it in a non-professional way. Not that there's anything professional about me.

"Like officially together?" I checked. They all nodded at the same time. "Well, that's great!"

Alice and Rosalie exhaled loudly and I gave the two a big hug. I turned to look at their _boyfriends_ and gave them a menacing look. "One bad move and I'll kick the shit out of you, okay?"

Emmett laughed and placed his arms around my shoulder. "Try me."

I nudged him in the rib and he pretended to scowl in pain. I giggled and turned to look at the marching band that was starting to play some tune that doesn't really have a good melody to it.

"WELCOME GLADIATORS!" Mr. Greene yelled behind the megaphone. I covered my ears at the growling men and the hooting girls around me. "TOMORROW IS THE DAY! THE DAY WHERE WE GET TO BE CALLED CHAMPIONS! THE DAY WHERE WE BECOME THE UNBEATABLE GLADIATORS THAT WE TRULY ARE!"

I hooted encouragingly while Rosalie and Alice gave me a weird look. "What? Can't I be a supportive student for once?"

Both of them laughed loudly and hooted with me. The principal droned endlessly about tomorrow's game and honestly, it started to creep me out. It feels like by saying those positive things about the school team, they are jinxing it. I guess reading those R.L. Stine books were catching up on me.

"Bella?" someone called my name. I froze and blinked twice before attending to the friendly voice.

"Yes?" I turned and saw Jessica. It's been a long time since I've talked to her. My eyes widened in shock and a smile crossed my face unintentionally. "Oh! Hey Jess!"

She laughed softly and hugged me awkwardly. I didn't notice that she was sitting behind me. Now I feel utterly absurd. How could I not see her?

"Hey." She said as she pulled away. "How are you? I heard you left town?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It was a bad time for me."

She nodded quietly and her eyes smiled as she looked back at me. "It's nice to see your brother happy again."

"Really?" I asked. She sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." She bit her lower lip. "He was never happy when you left."

Oh jeez. I don't want to walk down memory lane right now. I really don't. "I see."

"Your brother told you though, right?" she asked me, her eyes hopeful. My eyebrow arched in confusion and decided to keep my expression cool. I looked at my brother and back to her.

"Told me what?" I asked, my voice cracking. She pursed her lip and looked away as if she was upset about something. My eyes narrowed and a feeling of secrecy was starting to bug me. "It seems like I have to talk to my dear brother _tonight_."

**End of Chapter Seventeen! How was it?**

**Let me know. Reviews are highly respected!**


	18. Cleared

**Chapter Eighteen guys! **

**Remember! I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**All praises are for the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter Eighteen: Cleared**_

I beamed as Edward jogged towards me. The ceremony was finally over and due to the persistent students who wanted to have no classes today as a 'pre-victory party'—pathetic, I know— the principal let us off the leash.

"Hi…" he greeted me with his famous grin and kissed my hair softly. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes. "I've missed you."

I laughed and looked up to his face. The beads of sweat that was rolling from his forehead down to his cheeks were sparkling. I bit my lip and got my hanky from my back pocket. "Here."

"What's this for?" He asked me. I sighed and wiped off the sweat myself.

"I can't believe your sweating with this kind of weather. It's _Forks_." I stood to the tip of my toes so I could reach the top of his head. He placed his hand around my waist and lifted me up. "Thanks."

"You hungry?" he asked. I pursed my lip and patted his head lightly to let him know I was done.

"No." I took a deep breath. "Are you?"

"Yeah, but I can totally ditch—"

"No you can't." I cut him off and smiled. "Where do you want to eat?"

He stared at me for a minute. "Anywhere would do."

I nodded once and took his hand. "Sorry."

"For what?" he asked me, going back to his old self. We walked slowly down the grassy pathway and as I looked up, a strange guy was looking, no, _glaring_, at us. His blonde hair was cropped to his shoulders but was tied up with a black scrunchie and his eyes were a startlingly shade of black. His hands were balled into fists and his eyebrows were mashed together. For a second, he looked like a very dangerous, violent student. "Bella?"

I snapped out of my reverie and shook my head viciously. He stopped walking and grabbed my shoulders with both hands. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." He claimed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." I lied and towed him towards another direction. "C'mon."

-OoO-

I couldn't stop thinking about the student after that eerie meeting. I didn't allow Edward to know what I saw. The last thing I wanna see is his face covered in blood again. I don't want to be too sure. What could probably be the problem of that guy? What was wrong with him? Was he some sort of rebellious gay or something? Does he like Edward? My mind ran in answerless circles.

"You're doing it again." I heard him sigh and placed his arm around me. "Tell me, love."

"It's nothing, really." I told him. "It's some stuff I saw but I swear, I won't think of it anymore."

He scowled but then let it go. It was true, though. I wouldn't allow my thoughts to drift away into that dude again. Not now, at least.

"Would you mind answering a few questions?" I asked. "Just to help the distraction."

He chuckled and leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. "My Bella. Always curious."

I rolled my eyes and turned my torso slightly towards him. I decided to throw him the easiest question to answer. "Emmett or Jasper?"

"Both." He answered. "Always both."

"Why is that?" I asked. His eyes flickered with interest and he was smiling now. I got instantly curious and I moved closer beside him so I could hear clearly.

"Jasper's very opinionated. He's always weighing the pros and cons of every single thing. He's more like the wise one in the bunch. He gets very handy, too, at times." We both laughed. "Emmett… Well, he's Emmett. He's always ecstatic and he loves to joke around and be a goofball in front of anybody. He's just a nice person to be with."

"Yes, he is." I agreed and a picture of Emmett with his dimples flashed in my head. It was a good thing he's with Rosalie. Emmett's definition for the word _fun_ could help Rosalie loosen up a bit.

"How about you?" he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ears and smiled. "Tell me more about your brother."

"Well, for starters, he's very childish." I muttered under my breath but I'm sure he heard me. He started laughing as he nuzzled into me. "He loves basketball, of course. He hasn't got any girlfriends ever and we both love lollipops."

"Aside from the obvious Bella." He said. "What's he to you?"

I pursed my lips and smiled softly. "Well… He's very protective of me. He's my safe harbor and he's the only one who knows every little thing about me. He knows my downfalls and triumphs. He knows every embarrassing moment of my life. He's my personal diary."

"You and your brother are very close, huh?" he asked rhetorically but I nodded anyway. An idea, well not an idea really, but a memory flashed back into my head dating a few months back.

"Speaking of downfalls, did you remember the day when you got beaten up?" I asked, my words were flying out of my mouth with rapid speed. He looked at me warily and I knew this was the question I had been unconsciously longing to be answered.

"Yes." He said and drank his iced tea. My eyes narrowed and decided to dig deeper.

"Who did that to you?" I asked. I tried to make my voice calm but unfortunately, I couldn't. "Who?"

"Forget it, Bells." He said. "It was a long time ago."

"No. I wouldn't!" I yelled. "You don't know how massively it affected me, Edward. I could still feel the pain. The picture of you, your face, covered in—"

"I couldn't tell you." He whispered in my ear and I leaned away from him so I could see his face.

"_Why?_" I asked, my voice hitching up. "Edward, I'm your girlfriend. You have to tell me everything."

"You don't know how satisfying that sounds, love." He sighed. "_Girlfriend_."

"Edward!" I slapped his shoulder lightly. "Be serious. I won't let this go until you tell me."

He closed his eyes, obviously in deep thought. My mind was already craving for the answers to my questions. I want to know badly who the culprit behind my boyfriend's bruises was.

"If I tell you, would you promise to stay out of it, please?" he asked me with a desperate tone in his voice. For once, I was sick with worry.

"Fine." My voice cracked. His eyes opened quickly and his expression shifted.

"Forget it." He took a deep breath. I shook my head and grabbed his hands.

"Please." I was already desperate. I'm inches away from the story. I could sense it. "I will stay out of it. Don't worry. I just want to know."

He looked at me for a minute and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. He smiled weakly and I smiled back in encouragement. "I love you, do you know that?"

"I do." I said and leaned to his chest. "Tell me."

"Someone's been very interested…" he paused. "…in you."

I was very cautious with my reaction at that moment and I was glad it helped. I gasped lightly but never made a move. I should be very careful so I wouldn't make the wrong expression and let him zip his lips. "Really?"

He laughed shakily and stroked my head. "Yes, love. I told you. You're very…attractive."

"Attractive." I scoffed and tightened my hold on his hand. "Go on."

"This person knew about our…communication back then and he vowed to tell your brother if I wouldn't stop seeing you." His voice became hard. "But I couldn't. Of course. How could I not? You're the most amazing person I have ever met."

I blushed and smiled to myself. A very low rumbling was starting to break out from his chest and I knew the hard part was coming. "You see, that person, who is now obviously my enemy, has the same feeling that I'm… feeling for you."

In other words, he was also in love with me. I took a deep breath and pursed my lips.

"I didn't mind him, of course. Asking for forgiveness to your brother was fairly an easy task. He knew I could overcome that obstacle. So he diverted." My eyes narrowed as he said the word _diverted_. "When you left, he knew I was in pain. He knew that I wouldn't be able to be of help to the team so he decided—on his own will, I might add—to be the captain of the team for a change. The team was second on my dream list. You and my family are on the top."

I gulped. I didn't know that I was the reason behind this. "The guys didn't like it. But they didn't tell me. They knew I had enough distractions. They knew I was already undergoing a lot of…breakdown. They hated the person. His tactics weren't that consistent and they feared that we won't win the game. They couldn't argue at him though."

"Who is this person anyway?" I let go of my perfect façade and allowed anger to wash through my whole body. He pinched my lips and I knew he doesn't want me to interrupt him. "Sorry."

"So…" he smiled and kissed my lips after he unclasped his hold on it. "…now that I'm back, the team is back to its sane state."

I knew he was hiding something more from me. That would explain his sudden loss of appetite. I didn't notice that his food was already served and that he was already eating it while narrating the story. "One last question."

"What is it?" he smiled as he wiped his lips with a piece of tissue. I sat up straight and combed my hair through my fingers.

"Who was that person?" He knew I would ask this. His eyes weren't that surprised when I stared at it. Would he tell me?

"You probably don't know him." He said easily as if it wasn't bothering him. I scratched my head and collected my stuff. I stood up and his hand caught my hand almost too soon. I knew the 'walk-out' card would work. He yanked me gently and I grunted as I sat beside him. "Don't leave, Bells."

I bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath. He understood the gesture and smiled at me. "His name's James."

**Chapter Eighteen is done! I hope that's all cleared up. **

**The whole Edward beat-up thing. :)**

**Anyway, review the chapter please! **

**Watch out for Chapter Nineteen. **


	19. Secrets Out Almost

**Girlslittleconfessions here! I'm serving up my new chapter. :)**

**Hope you find it enjoying! **

**Remember! I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**All praises are for the amazing Stephenie Meyer! **

_**Chapter Nineteen: Secrets Out. Almost.**_

Edward pushed the door open and made me walk out first, a very gentleman-y action. I smiled at his gesture and after a split second, he was already by my side. He took my hand and wrapped it around his. I stared at it and sighed.

"Remind me again how all of _this_ happened?" I asked sarcastically and he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and slid inside his sleek Volvo. He was still smiling when he propped up on the driver's seat and I knew my curiosity side wasn't far behind. I decided to observe him for a few minutes before asking him another round of questions. He started up the engine (still smiling) and pulled away from the parking lot. His smile was still there as he paused and waited for the light to turn green. My lips were starting to itch and it wanted so badly to talk. I bit it down hard and glanced at him again. He was _still smiling_.

"Okay." I said in defeat. He looked up to me, still smiling (damn it) with a confused expression. "Who are you and what have you done to my Edward?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Why are you smiling like that?" What a stupid question. He would probably think I've lost it.

"Can't I smile for a bit, Bells?" he was suppressing laughter now. "You should've eaten."

"No." I argued. "What I mean is that…nevermind."

He sighed and his face relaxed. "I'm just happy my secret's out of the bag, love. That's all."

Oh. I wasn't expecting that. At all. "Oh. I see."

"That just means we're even." He stated with much happiness. "I'm not hiding anything. You're not hiding anything."

Great. I thought this happens only in TV. Sometimes, kismet just happens. How could I hide it now? Now that he's into the 'no secrets' thing? Should I tell him about the creepy dude? I sighed heavily and smiled at him as he was studying my expression. "Yeah. That's great!"

"You okay?" he asked, obviously feeling my sudden uneasiness. "You sound bad."

"Tired, I guess." I said and another question lingered in my mind. I pursed my lips and looked out the window before I could blurt out the question.

"Come here, love." He said softly and opened his free arm towards me. I moved closer beside him and snuggled into his warm chest. "Sleep, my Bella."

Sleeping is a good idea, right now. It would take my mind off things a bit. I hope.

-OoO-

"_Hello?" I called out. "Hello? Is anybody here?"_

_Silence. _

"_Bella." Someone whispered my name and I turned around. _

"_Who are you?" I asked. "Edward? Is that you?"_

_The voice chuckled ominously and the hair on my arms stood. "Edward's not here."_

"_Who are you?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Answer me."_

"_Your worst nightmare." He just said. His voice was already fading. I started to back away and as my pace started to increase, I bumped into someone. I fell and looked up abruptly. I squinted as the light from the sun was destroying my view but then I a glint of a blonde strand of hair caught my eye._

"_Hey, sugar." His voice was clearly screaming 'danger'. My eyes were starting to get blurry and I screamed as I noticed that I was being pulled into the darkness._

"_Bella?" another voice was calling me. A sweet voice. "Bella, wake up!"_

My brows furrowed and after a few seconds, it opened slowly. My eyesight was still blurry and unconsciously, I rubbed my eyes. Before the back of my hand reached my eyes, it brushed through my cheeks and I immediately felt something warm and wet.

"Edward?"

"I'm here, baby." He whispered in my ears and wiped the tears away. "It's alright. I got you. Don't worry. You can go back to sleep. No more nightmares."

"It's late. You should go." I mumbled. I didn't want him to leave but Carlisle and Esme might sue me for kidnapping their son. He laughed, his musical laugh, and kissed my hair.

"It's early, Bella." He said and I couldn't care less what the time is. As long as he's beside me, time won't matter at all. "Go back to sleep."

My eyes were closed and I knew if I opened them, I won't fall back to sleep again. I nodded and searched for his lips slowly. He sighed and placed his hands on either side of my face. He leaned in for a soft kiss and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Sleep, love."

I didn't know how long I was asleep but all I knew was that it was never less than 20 minutes. I was still tired when I woke up but I got up anyway. Edward wasn't here anymore, which made me grumpier. I went downstairs and saw Alice, Rosalie, Alex, and Charlie on the living room. I greeted them lazily and looked at the watch. "7? Really?"

"You okay Bells?" Alex asked me, his eyes staying on the TV. "Edward just left by the way. He said he'll pick you up first thing tomorrow."

"Sure." I muttered and went beside Alice who was also, surprisingly, watching the TV. Was there some kind of fashion emergency that broke out? "Hey Al. What's on?"

"Nothing. Just some local news." She said smugly. I nodded and looked at Rosalie who was also looking at the television. I shook my head in an attempt to erase the sleepy feeling but I know I couldn't hold it off any longer. "You know what? I'll just be in bed. Seeing as you guys already ate and had cleaned up after yourselves, I'm no longer needed. Just wake me up if you need anything."

I eyed the 3 empty pizza boxes that were lying open on the coffee table with dirty glasses and pieces of pepperoni and grilled bell peppers. "See you tomorrow guys. Night."

"Night Bella." Alice's chirpy voice was hard to miss over the chorus of 'good nights' that bid me as I walked sluggishly to my room. As soon as I closed the door, I jumped on the bed and dozed off in a matter of seconds.

-OoO-

I woke up earlier than I expected. That's probably because I slept at an early time. That's always the reason behind it. I peeked out of my curtains and as usual, it was a gloomy weather. I made my way to the bathroom and took my shower without wasting much time. I'm vaguely aware that Edward will be picking me up today and I didn't want him to wait for me. I opened my closet and decided to wear a simple tee and a pair of low-rise cropped jeans. I took a peek at the mirror and I guess I looked okay.

"Bella?" someone called me. I opened the door and saw Alex holding up a red box. My eyes narrowed and let him in. "For you."

I pinned my hands to the side and looked at him. "What's that?"

"You'll see." He rolled his eyes. He knew I hated gifts. Why would he give it to me now? Was that a peace offering or something? I should be the one giving gifts today. It's the big game. Wasn't it? I opened my hand and he dropped it on my palm. I sighed heavily and slowly opened the box. Inside, I could see something silver. I couldn't quite point out what it was until I saw a thin chain running up and a big _thing_ anchoring the chain.

"It's a necklace, Bells." He chuckled as he took in my expression. I looked at the pendant and a smile was breaking out from my lips.

"Princess." I whispered as I read the pendant that was intricately carved with a pretty and legible hand-writing. He smiled back at me and reached for it so he could place it around my neck. "It's pretty. Thanks."

"Jessica and I picked that out." I couldn't read his expression but I could faintly hear the tone of secrecy and guiltiness. I bit my lip and turned my whole body in a 360° turn so I could face him. Yup. He's guilty.

"Speaking of Jessica…" I said. "We were able to catch up the other day."

I saw him gulp and look at me with panic in his eyes. "And?"

"Nothing." I justified. "She just said a thing or two about you having to tell me something while I was gone. I can tell it's very important. Why else would she be upset when I told her you didn't tell me _anything_?"

"Okay." He sighed and plopped down on the foot of my bed. "Jessica and I are together."

That took me by surprise. Not by Jessica and Alex being together but by him being so… straightforward. I thought he was going to be hard on me. I guess he doesn't have the time to argue. Wait a minute. That's it! He chose to tell me this today _because_ we both knew he does _NOT_ have any time discussing this situation. But still, I don't mind them being together so why would he even bother and _try_ to hide it from me? I think it's a good thing they're together. That just means I'm not keeping him from myself anymore.

"You do realize sooner or later I would find out right?" my joking question took him offguard. He's been expecting worse commentaries, obviously. "Why try and hide it from me?"

"I just thought maybe you would go berserk if you found out earlier." He told me. I smirked and sat beside him.

"I probably would." I admitted. "But I thought about it and if you think about it from a different perspective, I guess that'll change things."

"What do you mean?" he asked. I was speaking in alien lingo again. I shook my head, refusing to explain. It was already late and if Alex won't be at school for the next 25 minutes, his coach will throw a fit.

"We better go, Alex." I reminded him. Reality struck him immediately and he ran out of my room and unto his. He slammed the door shut and I couldn't help but giggle. I grabbed my phone and my sling bag that was hung over by one of the pegs.

_**You've got a message!**_

My phone vibrated. I flipped my phone open and closed the door of my room before reading it. It was from Alice.

_Bells! I left early. It's Jasper. He kidnapped me. Save me please? Nah. Just joking. Haha. Anyway, Rosalie is still there I guess. Go with her and Alex! Thanks. See you later! Go Gladiators! ~ A_

I smiled at her supportive message and dropped the phone inside of my bag. I went downstairs and saw Rosalie drinking her coffee. I walked towards her and gave her a wide, warm smile. "Hey Bells."

"Morning, Rose." I sat next to her and took a piece of breadstick. "Ready for the big game?"

"Yes!" she squealed. "Of course! My man will be there. Why wouldn't I be?"

I laughed at her choice of words. Then suddenly, I blurted out a horrid question. "What does James look like?"

Rosalie stopped laughing and stared at me. It was either I was going to ask her another question or I was going to plead to death until she tells me something about him. Something about her expression egged me on.

_Plead to death._

"Rose, please." I started. "I know you know something about this. Just answer me. I'm just curious."

**Chapter Nineteen is done! :) **

**I'm wondering how many more chapters will this story of mine take. Hmm… **

**Anyway, review please! Thanks! :)**


	20. Confrontation

_**Chapter Twenty: Confrontation **_

"Bells." She sighed—a sign of hesitation. I closed my eyes and prayed that she would at least try to reconsider.

"Please, Rose." I said. "Really. I'm just…curious."

"Edward is gonna kill me." She pursed her lips and I bit mine. She was going to give up. I could sense it. "He literally might kill me if I say a word to you."

"Rosalie." I said, authority ringing in my voice. "This is about me. More or less. I have a right to know."

"If you put it that way…" she whispered and took another sip before looking at me. "Just curious right? No funny business?"

"Yes." I said and twisted my fingers at the back. "Now tell me. Before someone else distracts you."

She rolled her eyes and we both turned to look at the empty staircase. There was no one there. Yet. "Okay. I don't really know…_James_."

I was quiet. I didn't want to interrupt her.

"His real name is James Nomad. He's a junior like us. There are many rumors about him all over the campus. I'm surprised you haven't heard a single thing. I don't blame you though. Your socializing skills are poor." She sneered and laughed lightly. "Anyway, he's a good football player. But unlike Edward, he makes plans out of anger and the urge of winning."

My eyebrow lifted up and it took Rosalie a split second to know the confusion I was feeling. "But isn't that the point? Not the anger. Th-The urge to win?"

"Yes." She took my question in. "But on Edward's team, it's not about always winning. It's more like having the time of your life on the field."

"Having fun." I smiled and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Exactly that." She took a sip. "James looks nothing like any other guy, though. He's rich but he prefers to wear those crappy clothes."

"Crappy?"

"All black, plastic-like textured cloth." She made a face—a genuine reaction to a high-fashion girl like her. "Even his hairstyle is crappy. I really want to tell him '_Seriously dude. You're creeping me out._'"

_Hairstyle? _I asked myself and a picture of the scary-looking guy flashed in my head. I shook the image out of my head and the hair on my arms stood straight.

"What about it?" I struggled to keep my voice normal.

"It's a shade of icy blonde." She said in disgust. "And it's cropped by his shoulders. He loves to use a scrunchie every now and then. He's just so weird."

I nearly choked to death at what I heard.

_No! It can't be. Th-That's impossible. He's…He's…_

At that time, a thousand vivid duplicates of _James's _face washed through my whole head. It was painful and scary to watch. My eyes were starting to water and if I don't snap out of this behavior this instant, Rosalie would tell Edward and both of them would probably freak out. I shook my head really hard and stood up.

"Bella?" Rosalie called me. "Are you okay?"

"Of course…" I lied and went up to my room. I could feel Rosalie's eyes probing on my back. "…not."

I slammed the door shut behind me and flew in the bed. "What to do? What do I do?"

_Should I talk to him? Meet up with him? Yes! I should! I should talk to him. Personally. But what would we talk about? _

"Stop." I half-whispered to myself and blinked twice before gathering my idea. "I would stop him."

I looked at the clock. I had exactly two hours before the game officially starts. Edward would pick me up at any moment now. I couldn't be in the same car with him. He would notice me being pre-occupied. He might send me home if he makes any assumption on me being sick. Should I make a run for it then? Will that be enough? And besides, how the in the hell would I know where that James is?

_School, idiot. _

Right! School. I smiled weakly to myself and grabbed my bag. I made sure that Rosalie wasn't there (she wasn't, thank goodness) and ran as fast as I could away from the house and unto the familiar street.

"School." I panted and ran again. I placed my hood up and went by tree to tree. I have to make sure no one sees me. This is my only chance in talking to James about this.

-OoO-

School wasn't that far from home.

_Tss... Stop being a martyr, Bella. _My subconscious teased.

Okay. So it's a bit far. But who cares? I couldn't just sit there and do nothing while my boyfriend's probably scared to death by a man who I barely even know! Makes sense right?

"Isabella?"

I quickly turned without even thinking and saw a petite body in front of me. It took me a couple of seconds before I realized it was Jessica.

"Oh!" my voice shot up three octaves higher than normal. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question." She was suspicious. Her eyes narrowed and took me in.

"Well…I-I asked you first." Nice. So childish, Bella.

"This happened to be my street, Bella." She said while folding her arms across her chest. I gulped and smiled. "Now it's _your_ time to answer."

"Well, this happened to be the street…" I'll just tell her half the truth. "…that I'm walking on towards school."

"Okay." She was still suspicious. "You wanna go together?"

I knew this was just some sort of contingency plan for her to get my secret. She's a lot similar to my brother in some ways.

_NO! OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO GO TOGETHER!_

"Uh. No, it's okay." I smiled. "I'll have a few stops on the way so I'll just go ahead."

"Bella." She sighed. "I know what you're thinking."

Crap.

"Really?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Of course." She said. It took about 5 seconds of silence before she talked again. "You don't want to be with me because you're shy. Alex told you already right?"

"Huh?" Okay. What just happened? Shy? What does she mean by shy? What the hell is this girl talking about? I don't have time for pep talks right now. Jeez.

"Don't worry." Her voice was back to normal. "You'll still have your brother. But…I love him too. He's my best friend. I need him, Bella."

Ah. I see. "Oh. Uhm. Don't worry, Jess. I'm not trying to steal him away from you. I'm more than willing to give him to you."

"Oh thank you Bella!" she squealed and hugged me tightly. "I'll take care of him, I swear."

"You do that, okay?" I said and looked at my watch. "My friends are gonna kill me if I don't be at school. I'm running a bit late."

"Oops." She giggled. "You want me to take you there? I could give you a lift."

"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." She smiled genuinely. "I don't want my little sister to be late."

"Thanks." I beamed at her. "I owe you one."

"Nah." She beamed back at me and we both jogged towards her car. It was a cute car—a deep orange-colored Chevy. It looked old but you know what they usually say at cars like this, it's probably worth a fortune. "Pretty isn't she?"

"Yeah." I was breathless. My voice took Jessica by surprise. I looked at her and she was already inside the car, strapping herself nice and tight. I bit my lip and smiled.

"You like it?" she asked while looking at the road. As soon as she asked the question, a huge smile crossed my face. She looked at me and laughed. "I'll take that as yes."

Jessica and I talked and talked while we made our way to school. Most of our topic was about Alex and her. My mind was totally distracted—that's a good thing, I think.

"Here we are." She stopped the car. I looked at her with confusion.

"Aren't you going to step out?" I asked her.

She laughed. "I'm not ready for the big game yet."

"Ready." I smiled and went out. After a few minutes of muttered 'thanks' and 'see you later', I instantly knew that panic was already making its way to my gut. "You should go already. The game's about to start."

"Sure." She said. "Bye Bella!"

"Bye." I said although it was too late. I stared off at her until I couldn't see the car anymore. I walked hastily towards the school's gymnasium just to check if he's there. If he's not, then I'll check at the field.

_He has to be here. _

I opened the double doors of the gym. He wasn't there. The whole campus was quiet, I suddenly noticed. Where could everyone be? Are they really getting ready for a game?

"Hi there."

I stiffened. The hair on my back stood and I knew the one I was looking for was behind me. I clenched my fist and I concentrated on my breathing while I spun to face him. I gasped at the tenacity that I first saw in his eyes.

"You look a bit disconcerted." He said in a seductive way. "Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly and decided that I should speak now. "You're James?"

A flicker of interest sparked in his eyes. His lips twitched and formed a half-smile. "Yes."

"What do you want?" I stupidly asked. He laughed at my expense. His voice was so throaty that if I closed my eyes, I would be mistaking him for my grandpa Swan.

"It was you who came to meet me, right?" he said. "I should be the one asking you that."

"Okay." I was feeling it—the urge to fight back. I could feel the confidence burning inside me. I was desperate to protect Edward. "Leave Edward and I alone, James."

His facial expression changed. It was angry now. "You don't belong to him, Bella."

I choked back the fear and bit my lip. "I am…_his_. I _do_ belong to him."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He smiled. "You're mine."

I gasped and my mind went blank. Totally blank. What should I do now? I can't even move my feet. I could hear footsteps and I looked up. James was making his way towards me, a playful smile painted in his lips.

"Isabella Marie Swan. YOU. ARE. _MINE_." He whispered in my ear. A tear escaped from my eye and gasped.

_There's only you, Edward._

**Watch out for the next Chapter guys! It's nearly complete! :( Reviews please! :)**


	21. Hero

**I'm girlslittleconfessions and I'm serving up Chapter 21. All characters are fictional and are created by the amazing Stephenie Meyer! Read and Enjoy!**

_**Kindly look at Chapter eighteen. The first one that you read, which was confrontation, was actually Chapter twenty. I wasn't able to install that chapter. I'm so sorry. **_

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Hero**_

I took a step back—an initial reaction—and looked at him with panic-stricken eyes. I'm scared. I'm really scared. I don't have any clue on what I should and shouldn't do. I hope Edward's here. I hope he's here to tell me everything will be all right.

"You can't run away from me, darling." James grinned. "Did you really think I'm going to let you go just like that?"

What's he saying now? Isn't it enough for him to scare the crap out of me? "What do you want James?"

"Simple. You." He sighed and shook his head as if he's disappointed. "Seriously, can't you get that? It's honestly frustrating."

"Good." I muttered. "Now if you'll excuse me—"

"Not so fast!" He caught my arms and spun me around so that his arms were around me, locking his grip on my waist. I felt my whole world freeze and started reversing backwards. I'm getting confused. What's going to happen to me now? "Follow what I say correctly and I'll let you go. Fail to do so, well, let's just say the following will be on my satisfaction."

"Let me go!" I thrashed but he tightened his hold on my wrist which made it painful. "Ow!"

"Sorry." He smiled as if he was enjoying my pain. "Listen to me now. You have to stop talking, okay? Until I tell you to do so."

I glared at him but followed anyway. "Whatever."

He smiled widely and reached for a chair using his foot. "Sit."

I hesitantly sat down. He placed my hands on top of my lap and grabbed a roll of duct tape with his free hand. He unrolled two meters of the tape and wrapped it around my hands and under my thigh. He did the same to my feet.

"Now is the fun part." He stretched and looked at me adoringly. I looked away and he reached out his hand so he could touch the locks of my hair. The nerve of him. "Let's see if your Edward knows me too well. It's time."

"We're not playing a game James." I said. "Please. Just let me go. I forgive you for everything you did. Just, please. "

"NO!" he yelled at me. "Do you know how hard it is to look at both of you when you're together? Do you?"

"No." I whispered. "James, I'm not the one for you. Sooner or later, you'll find your love. It's just... It's not me."

"You have never even looked at me. Like really look at me, Bella. And you expect me to believe that?" He asked. He was desperate. I feel it. "You just need some time. After a few months, I know we could be like what you and Edward are. Even much more if you want."

"No, James." I sighed and closed my eyes. "We can't. We won't."

Everything suddenly happened simultaneously. James was suddenly in front of me, his face inches from mine. I gasped as he held the tops of my shoulders. "We will."

He leaned in hastily and moved his hand from my shoulders to the back of my neck. I instantly knew his motive. He was going to kiss me. He locked his hands together and tilted my head. I twisted my head to my right and bit my lip to prevent the lip-lock but he was _controlling_ me. He was controlling my face. His lips roughly touched mine and I squirmed. I don't want this. I don't want him touching me. I don't want him holding me. I don't want him speaking to me. I don't want him _kissing _me. He was forcing my lips to open but I wasn't going to fall easily. He got my message though. He stomped on my foot which naturally made me scream and took the opportunity without any second thoughts.

"Stop!" I cried but he wasn't listening to me. "James!"

I can't feel my foot anymore. It was like half of my body was paralyzed. Every movement I made hurts and I knew something was broken. "It hurts!"

"Stop acting." He just whispered breathlessly and continued.

"JAMES!" I heard a velvet yet scary voice. I wasn't sure if it was only my subconscious making an 'Edward-like' tone or if I only made the voice up. I knew I was already losing consciousness. My eyesight started to blur and my breathing was on a fast pace. "Release her!"

As soon as the voice said that, I heard James's throaty laugh and immediately let go of me. I was slowly feeling light. The next thing I heard was grunts and yelps, then, there was nothing.

-OoO-

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

What's that noise? It's irritating.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Seriously. It's really irritating.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Is this hell? Cause if it is, I'm regretting the bad things I did back when I was alive.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Oh crap. STOP THAT FREAKING NOISE!

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Dad?" I called although I wasn't expecting any answers.

"She's awake." I heard someone whisper. It was a familiar tone but I couldn't quite point whose voice it is. "She spoke."

"Really?"

"I'll call the doctor."

"Finally. Thank You!" I recognize this voice. Why wouldn't I be? It's a voice I would know everywhere. It was Alex's. Wait, w-what does he mean by doctor?

"Doctor? What doctor?" I whispered again. My eyes finally flitted open and the spark of light that was once just a dot on my mind became a wide ray behind my eyes. The noise never vanished but at least I wasn't irritated anymore.

"Hey Bells." Alex sighed and held my hands. His fingertips were cold under mine. "How are you?"

"Why are you cold? Are you okay?" I was still whispering. I was too weak to even make a sound.

"I was just...nervous." He was smiling to himself. "Are you cold? Do you want me to turn the air conditioner off?"

"No. I'm okay." I said while stopping him from clicking the off switch of the machine. "Where am I Alex?"

"You're at the hospital baby sister." He cooed. "Don't worry. No needles would come near 3 meters between your skin."

"Thanks." I tried to smile but I guess I just looked like a train wreck. "Where's dad?"

"He called the resident doctor."

"I want to go home." I whined like I always do. "I'm hungry and I want to eat."

He laughed. "Here. I'll feed you. What do you want to eat?"

"Are there any cold pizzas?" I asked. He scowled and stared straight into my eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked. I pouted and closed my eyes. "Bells.. You know you're not well."

"I know that." I sighed. "But that's what I want to eat. Patients should get what they want!"

"That's not totally the case sweet pea." A smooth voice interrupted me and Alex's conversation. Both of us whipped our heads by the east side of the room and sure enough, my dad was there with a man I would recognize within miles away. It was Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Oh." I expressed and he managed to give out a low chuckle under his breath.

"Still having dizziness, I see." He joked though it was entirely true. I was still feeling a little woozy. What happened to me? The last thing I could really remember was pain and that's about it.

"What happened?" I asked. "Where's Edward?"

The three of them looked at each other first before looking back at me. "You can't...remember?"

"No." I bit my lip. What's with the look on their faces?

"Not a single thing?" Alex reassured and I shook my head.

"Not one bit." Charlie was angry. He was really angry. The color of his face isn't the shade of color I want to see him in. It was in the shade of scarlet red. "Dad. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." He stammered. "Of course."

My senses started to sharpen. It was obvious that something bad happened to me. I really hope it has nothing to do with Edward. I can't afford to lose him again. I don't want him to have bad reputation to my brother and father again. Alex and Charlie with Edward are two nonpolar elements.

"Okay." I turned my gaze at Carlisle. "Resident doctor, how am I?"

The aura shifted. It became almost as if a huge weight has been lifted. "Well, your vitals look good."

"That's great." I clamped my hands together and winced as the pain echoed through my whole arms.

"I think not." Alex interrupted and I gave him a dirty look. He ignored him and turned his whole body at Charlie who was thinking deeply about something. I can see that it's not work. It's not about me either.

"A few days maybe?" Charlie contemplated and Carlisle agreed without further difficulty.

"That's more than enough." Carlisle took down a few notes. "I'll be leaving for a while but I'll be back to inject some pain-killers unto your IV hose. The pain's killing you, right?"

My hands were numb and I feel like I want to amputate my own arm. It's so excruciatingly painful! I nodded instead of talking. He smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving.

"Dad? Where are you going?" I heard Alex mutter.

"Billy needs me back at the station." He wore his jacket and went to my sickbed. "You'll be good."

"I am good. I don't need to stay here." I whimpered. "Please dad. I want to go home."

"You heard me." He laughed dryly. "After a few days."

"Fine." I grumbled and watched as he walked towards the door. "Take care."

"Always am." He said the two words with reverence. "See you later okay?"

"Sure." Alex and I said in unison. He slammed the door shut and as soon as he was out of my peripheral vision, it was time for my interview.

"Alex?" I called him. He peered at me from his novel and I signalled him to come forward. He did so and smiled.

"What?" he asked while throwing his book beside his messenger bag. "Is something bothering you?"

Nice question. Just what I needed to hear from him. "Yes. Actually, there is."

"Then tell me." He was annoyingly confident. I'm starting to think that I'm paranoid or something.

"I want to you to tell me what happened. The whole story. No editing or anything. Pure facts." I rushed.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Was that question really necessary? Of course I really want to know. It's me and most likely will going to be the [bad] climax of my life. Unless...

Unless he wants me to be sure that I'm going to listen to him. What I mean is that, maybe what happened to me is really bad and he wants to reassure me and himself if I can handle the story.

"Yes." I said while taking a deep breath. "I can handle the story. Tell me."

**End of Chapter 21. I can't believe the ending is really near. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for supporting my story, guys! :)**


	22. The Story

**Chapter 22 is served. Enjoy okay?**

**Remember. All characters are from the amazing Stephenie Meyer except for Alex. ;)**

_**Chapter Twenty-two: The Story**_

My hands were sweating like hell. I didn't know what to expect. Alex was looking at me—his eyes full of doubt. I wonder what I look like to him. I probably look insane. Beads of sweat were rolling from the side of my face and I was hiding hyperventilation.

"Are you really sure you want to listen to it?" He asked me for the nth time. Why does he have to ask like a gazillion times? I already told him the answer.

"Yes. I do, Alex." I sighed and crossed my arms against my chest. "Now tell me before I go berserk."

"Okay." He finally answered and looked at his palms for a long moment. I counted in my head and it took him about 5 seconds before regaining his composure. "I don't know where to start."

"Then start from the very beginning." I egged him on. "Like where was I before I was here?"

He bit his lower lip. "You were at Forks High."

"School?" I snorted. "What was I doing there?"

"It's not funny Isabella Swan." He warned me and I quickly shut my mouth before he gets angry to me. "You were there because you wanted to talk to someone."

The hair on my arms stood unconsciously and I shivered. "That's typical, I guess."

"You wanted to talk to a guy named...James?" He wasn't sure and at that instant, blurry visions and pictures of a blonde guy started filing in on my head. "Am I correct?"

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "Maybe?"

"I think it's James." He decided and sighed. "You wanted to talk to him about something."

"Something?" I asked and Alex gave me a death glare. "Sorry."

He hated it when I always ask questions in between his story-telling. "Anyway, the thing that you wanted to talk about was about your relationship..._with Edward_."

What was Edward doing in this? Was he okay? Was he hurt? Where is he? Never-ending questions started to roam through my head in answerless circles.

"You see, James _likes_ you." His face became red with irritation. "Seriously Bella! Why do you have to be so beautiful? Edward's okay, I guess, but James? Damn!"

I laughed and he joined me. I was glad he was making an effort to make the aura around us light. At least it won't be hard on both of us. "Go on."

"They sort of had a fight and of course I wasn't—"

"Fight?" I choked and started to feel uneasy. "Why were they fighting?"

"Let me finish, Bells." He held my hand as I started fidgeting. "Breathe."

I did what he told me. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He smiled at me and pressed my arm. "They were fighting but don't worry. Edward's okay."

"He should be." I murmured but let it go slowly. I was starting to feel weaker and weaker, I noticed.

"James kidnapped you but I don't think he planned that out." He was staring down at the floor as he said those words. "You see, it was so easy to find out where you and James were. The setting was not that good because you were at the Football Locker Room and it was so obvious that there's a game."

I nodded in understanding. I was starting to remember nuggets of memory as he was narrating the story and I finally felt the queasy feeling of unexpectedness wash away.

"How did you find out I was missing?" I asked. He looked at me and lifted a perfectly good eyebrow.

"Edward came at our house and was looking for you. I was at the living room at that time, reading the newspaper. He asked Rosalie if he could go and get you at your room but you weren't there. Rosalie thought you're at the bathroom or something so we waited...and waited."

He sighed. "It was a good thing Jessica agreed to pick us up."

"Jessica? What's she doing in the story?" I asked him.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" He asked and I shook my head. "Jeez. He must've hit you with something."

I flinched and he draped his arm around my shoulder to comfort me. "Just continue the story, Alex."

"If it wasn't for Jessica, we still would have probably waited." He smiled weakly. "She rang the doorbell and Rosalie got to the door before Edward could. Jessica asked us who we are waiting for and we told her that we were waiting for you..."

"But?" I knew there was a 'but' in this story somewhere.

"...but she told us that you left early. She said that you look a little lost but ignored it anyway. She thought you were just _shy_ around her. Edward suddenly got to his feet and begged Jessica to give us a lift to school. It was like he knew what's gonna happen or something."

"He does." I muttered. "I think he does."

"As soon as we entered school, he ran and ran. We didn't really see where he went because I was busy contacting dad and Rosalie to her sister. Jessica was also busy turning the car off. We split up and tried to search for you and Edward. It was a good thing you yelled the word 'help'. Everytime I try to remember the tone of your voice, it makes me shiver."

"Sorry." I whispered.

"By the time we reached the Locker Room, we thought you were dead or something because your eyes were closed and you looked pale. You always look pale but the paleness on your face was different. I ran next to you and kneeled to check your pulse. Don't you know how happy I was when that one 'thud' made its way to my fingertips? Anyway, that's when we saw James and Edward fighting but the police officers were already there."

"I get it already." I smiled. I can now remember everything and I think I don't need a re-run anymore. "Thanks, Alex."

"For what?" He asked me. "For saving you?"

"Yes." I said. "And for always being there for me. Because of what happened, you weren't able to play. I'm really sorry."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me again. "The game was postponed, Bells."

"What?" It was my turn to ask. "What do you mean?"

"Did you really think the game will still continue after the incident? I don't think so." He laughed at me as if I was an incapacitated person.

"Right." I nodded. "Where are they?"

I noticed that Edward, Jessica, Rosalie and Alice weren't there. Charlie wasn't there either.

"They're discussing some matters." He was editing the story and I'm glad he's doing that. I just can't handle anymore of this. What if something bad happened to Edward? I can't forgive myself forever if that happens. I just can't. I can't imagine myself without him.

"Alex, I think I want to sleep." I whispered. It was true. I need some rest. I could feel my chest become heavier and heavier as I took the _edited_ story in. "I can't sleep though."

"How are you gonna sleep then?" He asked me and suddenly took in to mind what I meant. "Are you saying...?"

"Can I?" I asked and he smiled softly.

"Of course you can sweetie." He said and smiled. He gazed in my eyes with awe and love.

I smirked and closed my eyes as he reached for the emergency button. "My sister wants to sleep. I need a sedation injection here at Room 143. Thanks."

As Alex said the word 'injection', my tummy did some double flips. For the second time in my life, I'm going to be injected by a crappy syringe. I could almost remember the day where I got my first ever injection. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the vivid scenario.

-OoO-

It was Saturday evening and I was sick. My dad was there, with my mom and Alex. They were all staring at me with sympathetic eyes. They said they couldn't bear to see me hurt. I was always teary-eyed whenever I was sick because almost the whole of my body hurts like hell.

"Bella?" An eleven year-old Alex called me. "Don't worry. I won't let you get hurt. I promise."

"I wanna go home." I whined. "Can't I just drink a medicine or something?"

"Your booboo won't heal if you stay home sweet pea." My dad tried to convince me. I pouted and sighed heavily. "Good girl."

"You owe me daddy." I said to him and he laughed. "I'm serious."

"Okay Okay." He expressed as I was starting to tug by his slacks. "I'll be leaving first okay? Just call me if you need anything."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. Charlie trusted us a lot so he's used to leaving us and we're used to being the responsible one although mom was there. He just likes to train us and stuff.

"What do you wanna eat baby?" My mom asked me. "Do you want some spaghetti? Mommy can whip up tons of batches for you. Would you like that?"

"I would love that mommy." I grinned while showing her my not-so-complete set of teeth.

"Alex, take care of your sister for me please?" She asked him and he only nodded.

"I always take care of Bella mom."

"Just checking sweetheart." She defended herself. "Don't let her out of your sight."

"I won't." He promised.

_He won't, mom. He won't._ I thought. I felt something sharp pierce through my skin. It wasn't painful. It just felt as if I was pricked by something small. Unconsciousness flowed out from my system and I knew it was a matter of minutes before I could sleep peacefully.

**There you go guys! Chapter 22!**

**I'm super sorry if it was a boring chapter. I swear I'll give you more Edward and Bella scenes rather than Alex and Bella or James and Bella. **

**End is near for this chapter so stay tuned!**

**Reviews are respected, as always. Keep on sending! :)**


	23. Fine

_**Chapter Twenty-Three ~ Fine**_

_**All credits go to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any of the characters except for Alex. Enjoy reading.**_

The whole class was there. Like literally, the whole class. Half of my classmates were out sitting by the metal benches that was specifically made for waiting patients. I thought I told them I didn't want to be escorted home? It was already embarrassing to be visited by a group of noisy students let alone be escorted home. Besides, Alex, Charlie and I were taking the cruiser. How the hell would a class fit in my dad's tiny car?

"Bella!"

I turned my head lazily. "Eric." I said his name heavily.

"How are you?" He asked me. I was starting to get irritated by that question. Everywhere I look, there's always someone who's asking me how I was. Wasn't it obvious? I'm out of that stinking room so that usually means I'm okay.

"Why are you guys here?" I diverted. I was saving my last answer to someone special just in case _he_ asked me tonight. "I thought you were going to La Push."

"Nah." He shook his head and crossed his arms against his chest. "It's too cold to be on the beach right now."

"Ah." I nodded, not caring. "Listen, you guys should really get going."

"Why?" He asked, his eyebrow suddenly lifting at a perfect angle. "Is your boyfriend here?"

"No." I snapped. "Edward's not here. But my dad and brother are. So you should really just leave."

He was taken aback by my not-so-subtle response. Well, it's his fault anyway. He used up all my quota of patience. I'm feeling very tired and now's _obviously_ not a good time to be destroying my boyfriend's reputation.

"See you later then." With a last glance at me, he and his friends left. I sighed heavily and walked out of the hospital and unto the parking lot. The weather _was_ cold. The drizzling rain was a nice feeling when it landed on my warm cheek. I wasn't paying attention to anything while walking. There are a lot of things that's on my head right now.

"Are you okay?"

Okay. That's it.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST STOP ASKING THAT QUES—"

His round eyes met mine and it seemed like the earth underneath me disappeared. His green emerald eyes were warm and tender but with a hint of awareness. His angelic face was all I could see and nothing around him mattered anymore—even the fact that I was starting to get wet.

"Love?" He asked me and I blinked my eyes twice before I could recollect myself.

"Bella!" Alex's thunderous voice echoed in my ear. "Get in the car right now! You're getting soaked up."

The trees were suddenly a blurry and before I knew it, I was already in the car with my dad. Edward's grasp on my wrist loosened and folded it on top of my lap. "What's wrong with you?"

There was a chattering sound and I looked around to check what it was.

"You're freezing."

"Here." Edward took his jacket off and placed it on top of me. "What happened back there?"

"Fasten your seatbelts kids." Charlie turned the radio on and a mellow melody slowly surrounded the whole car. "Could you strap Bella's Edward?"

"Already done, sir." He smiled and looked at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm ju-ust c-cold." I said and he scooted closer to me. He draped his arm around my shoulder and my eyes nearly fell off my sockets. What's going on? Why is Edward acting as if we're the only two people in the car? I secretly peered at the rearview mirror—no eyes.

"Is this okay?" I whispered at him. He chuckled and placed his lips on my forehead.

"Yes." He said, never separating his lips on my skin. "Too okay to be true."

"What does that mean?" I looked up at him and his eyes looked so soft and delicate under mine.

"I'll tell you later." He said and made me lean on his shoulder. "Rest my love."

My heart was beating erratically. Was he saying that Charlie and Alex are okay with me and Edward? Are they changing their minds?

_How could he expect me to sleep when he's acting like this in front of my family? _

I ignored the questions that my mind keeps on conjuring up and instead thought of anything aside from this awkward situation.

The drive home was silent yet there's no hint of anger but instead some kind of understanding. I can't really describe it. All I know is that I was comfortable with Edward's arm around me and so were Charlie and Alex. For the time being, I did silly stuff like counting my breathing pattern. I was able to conclude that from the hospital to our house, I could do 1393 inhales and 1394 exhales.

"Bells?" My dad's voice woke me up from my pointless reverie. "We're home."

I stared out of the light-tinted window. The house looked exactly like the way I left it.

"It's nice to finally leave that monster place." I muttered and Alex laughed. I glared at him but he didn't see it.

"Why?" He asked. "I thought you loved it there."

"Don't start, Alex." I warned him although the roughness on my voice was only a joke. Edward helped me out of the car. I shivered as the cool wind caressed my face. Edward took the gist and rubbed my shoulders to keep me warm. "Thanks."

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked me. I was about to say _'I'm not hungry' _but my stomach didn't agree with me. It growled furiously like a mad tiger.

"I just need something warm, Edward." I sighed, embarrassed. "Nothing too fancy. Please."

"Sure." We made our way through the living room and he made me sit on the couch. "Stay."

I only nodded and looked out the window—Charlie drove off. He just dropped us off since he wouldn't allow us to ride on a public transportation what with my state. Alex ran up the stairs and I instantly knew he was itching to call Jessica, his girlfriend.

"A specially made Hot Chocó for my special girl." I heard Edward say and my head whipped to the right. He was holding a tray with two white mugs.

"Thank You." I said and held the mug with my two hands. The steam rising from the drink made me blush and he leaned in to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"You're always welcome." He grinned and took a sip. I slowly drank mine too. It tasted great. It was bitter-sweet, with a hint of sourness from the lemon maybe. Just my ideal HC.

"Would you tell me _now_?" I suddenly asked him. I heard him snort out his beverage and I winced at the same time. "Or maybe not. You know what, nevermind."

"Awwe. Don't take it so seriously love." He tucked a stray behind my ear and I bit my lower lip. I waited for his answer. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened back in the car?" I asked him. "What was that?"

"You don't like what happened?" His voice was clearly disappointed. I quickly defended myself.

"No!" I yelled. "It's not that."

He was silent and I took a deep breath. "Edward, you know what I mean right?"

He was still silent.

"My brother and I aren't really matching on the same terms with me and the idea that I have a boyfriend." I admitted sheepishly. "We're working on that one though."

He half-smiled and turned his whole torso on my direction. "You're worrying about that?"

"What else are there to worry about? James and the others are out of the picture." Both of us did unnecessary movements as I said the one name that was forever forbidden in my vocabulary. Edward was fuming with anger on what J did.

"After my heroic skills?" Both of us laughed. "I don't think your brother's not that naive. I'm literally like your superman."

"You are my everything." I whispered and hoped he didn't hear me. I looked down and I felt something soft brush my cheek. I blushed at its warmness and my fingers touched the very spot. I quickly looked up and Edward's gentle hands slowly wrapped its fingers around my jaw line and took me in for a kiss. His lips tasted sweet, as usual. It was sweet and soft. My hands crawled from my side to his hips and decided to just place it there.

"You're _my _everything, Ms. Isabella Marie Swan." He whispered as soon as he detached his lips from mine. "I love you so much."

"I know." I half-smiled while biting my lower lip. "I feel the same way."

Someone cleared his throat. It's either my dad or Alex. I sighed and turned my head, my eyes closed. I heard Edward stifle a giggle and saw Charlie with a gun in his hand. My eyes bulged out and became rigid beside Edward.

"Bella, go to your room for a while."

I choked. What's he doing with a gun? He's not trying to kill Edward is he? I hesitantly walked beside Charlie and opened my palm in front of him. He rolled his eyes and gave the weapon to me. I checked it. No pellets. That's good.

"Be nice, dad." I murmured while pretending to kiss Charlie on the forehead. "He saved me."

"Oh I will." He said in a weird tone. I shook my head and gave his empty gun back. I took one last glance at him and smiled. He smiled back and lipped the words: "I LOVE YOU."

**Edward's POV**

I eyed Bella as she jogged upstairs. She looks so fragile in my eyes now. It seems like I have a large unpinned grenade in my hands. My fingers are the only thing that's preventing the grenade from blowing up.

"Come here son. Let's take a walk." Charlie, my girlfriend's dad, asked. He motioned me to move beside him and I did with unfailing consciousness.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Swan?" I asked him formally and he laughed.

"There's no problem, Edward." He said. "Call me Charlie, please."

"Sure." I nodded and realized that his term for walk was just approximately 2 meters in length.

"Okay. Let's just go straight to the point." He said and I nodded in agreement. I knew he would get around into saying what he really wanted to say. "I want to talk to you about my daughter."

_**End of Chapter 23 ;)**_

_**Watch out for the next chapter. End is totally near. So sad. ;(**_


End file.
